How He Hurt Her
by RinAmeliaLaRue
Summary: She tried to be a run away bride but never counted on her father-in-law institutionalizing her.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hes terrible!" Rin thought as she fought back tears in her eyes. They threatened to burst from her eyes and onto her cheeks. She wouldnt give him the satisfaction. Chocolate-brown eyes stared defiantly up at her abuser.**

 **A smirk came onto his lips as he looked down at his broken bride. He knew the woman was getting cold feet as he had shown her his true nature over the months leading up to the wedding. Hakudoshi stared blankly down. His violet eyes looking at her as if she werent there.**

 **"Cold feet, my love?" He chuckled before he threw a vase above her head. The water covered her from head to toe and the shards of glass cut at her perfect procelain skin. Instead of her tears coming down her cheeks it was now crimson red blood.**

 **"You father wont be happy with what youve done to yourself." He said almost as if he cared. Bending down he took a bit of her wet hair into his fingers. "Tsk tsk tsk... We cant be married with you looking this way my dearest Rin."**

 **She wouldnt speak to him. Everything she did was a game to him. Even speaking he knew how to twist her words so saying nothing would be better than feeling like she was the one hurting him.**

 **"..."**

 **"SPEAK UP RIN I CANT HEAR YOU."**

 **"..."**

 **Her silence was deafening to him. She loved him once. The he who he pretended to be. He remembered her smile and giggles while on their dates. Courting Rin wasnt easy but it was asked of his father and hers. Rin had been lonely since her mother died and kept to herself. Her father deciding to take her mother off life support after a horrific car accident made her resent men. But somehow Hakudoshi had won her over in the greatest act of all time. He deserved an oscar, he thought to himself.**

 **Licking his thumb he wiped her cheek. "There, all better. Now straighten up. I'll send your make up artist and stylists back in to clean you up. We will be wed, you will and happy and you will be mine."**

 **Walking out, he shut the door behind him...Instead of slamming it he gently shut it to hear Rins sobs once she thought he was gone. 'Good. I have won after all.'**

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later~**

 **"You did what?! we spent hours putting your beautiful black hair into curls instead of those wild waves. Rin youre so clumsy!" Rins hair stylist was her sister-in-law Kagura. "Kanna wont like that she has to re do your make up and hide the cut youve put onto your face. Once of these days Hakudoshi will find out what youre doing to yourself."**

 **Rin looked up to her, knowing Kagura knew Hakudoshi did this. They all knew and they all ignored it. She was doomed to live-out her life in a loveless marriage to someone who hurt her every day emotionally and physically...Just not physically enough to give off tips to the police. How had the man she fell in love with turn so quickly the second she said yes to his grand proposal. The ring was perfect, the setting was her favorite park where she'd forced him to hike with her while she looked at the wildflowers.**

 **He had to love her if he endured that, right? Now he just called it her useless hobby in an effort to hurt her feelings.**

 **"Im sorry." Rin looked down and sat still as her hair was repinned down.**

 **"Were going to have to squeeze you into your second choice wedding dress...Its Dry and my brother hasnt seen you in it yet."**

 **Kanna entered the room as her sister tried to squeeze Rin into her dress. Kanna was almost identical to Hakudoshi even though she shared less expression than her younger brother.**

 **"She'll need a corset." Kanna stated uninterested. She was already opening her make-up box. She'd be annoyed if she werent secretly waiting for everyone to gawk at Rin with her amazing make-up work. She wanted to feel the best at something.**

 **Rin couldnt breathe! But she had to go through with it. The closer to married life, the closer to death. The closer to being nothing. Her feelings didnt matter in this family... Rather they didnt have feelings at all.**

 **The wedding march began and Rins heart sank. She wasnt ready for this! No one should be ready to wish their life away to hell. There had to be better than this. Quietly she walked on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One.**

* * *

 **She noted the guests there to watch her vow her life away to a man who didnt love her. Her side of the family was mostly empty except for a few aunts, uncles, and her father. All looing uninterested in the event. Hakudoshis side of the family was more full.**

 **Rins eyes rested on her soon to be in-laws. Kagura was dressed in a not to modest cocktail dress. All black, mocking her, as if this was her funeral. Her hair pinned up into a short pony tail and her lips painted red like the blood Rins fiancee made her shed moments before this walk down the aisle.**

 **two.**

* * *

 **Kanna stared in her brothers direction mostly but she knew somehow that she had her attention. She didnt know most of the people on the other side of the wedding pews but they must have been important to her soon to be husbands family.**

 **Finally her eyes rested on her father-in-law. Naraku. Red eyes. Long wavy hair. That evil unsatisfied glare. Were weddings a harsh subject for him? Why would he agree to this arrangement in the first place? And how did Hakudoshi look so different from his father? Was his mother really dead like hers? Like he told her so many months ago? This family was full of lies!**

 **Three.**

* * *

 **He stood there looking at Rin in his tuxedo. Purple vest to match his best men whom she had no idea of... They never introduced but they struck fear in her.**

 **Her side empty... No bridesmaids and no maid of honor. How pathetic.**

 **"Look alive, darling. The world is watching." He smirked as he took her hand into his. "Youre beautiful my Rin." He said loud enough for for the whole room to hear.**

 **Shes started to see red. She didnt even listen to the whole ceremony until they got to their vows. Hakudoshi went first, as if to prove to her family he would treat her right. She listened to his already broken promises. To always take her hunting for wild flowers, stay until the fireflies lit up the night. To hold her when shes sad. to.. to..**

 **"ENOUGH! IVE HAD IT!" She snapped. She was crying. Her make-up was running. "I Will not marry you! I will never say 'I DO to you!"**

 **She slapped him straight across his face. The look of shock on his face. "My love what has gotten into you?" He touched his cheek.**

 **"Dont give me that crap! You have hurt me for the last time!" She through down her bouquet and tried to run away. She was almost fully turned before Hakudoshi grabbed her wrist. "Dont do this." It was more threatening that pleading.**

 **"NO" She screamed. She stepped toward him and shoved him down onto his back. "I dont want you..." She whispered.**

 **"Rin!" Her fathers deep voice startled her. Looking to him she felt ashamed. She knew she embarrassed her family. She didnt care. Did she look crazy because they didnt know how he treated her.**

 **Hakudoshis' side of the family didnt seem phased. Some had left but Naraku sat with a blank expression on his face. Did they both nod at each other?**

 **"Father..." Rin started but she was cut off before she could finish.**

 **After seeing red all she could see now was black.**

* * *

 **Closing his medical case he let out an exaggerated sigh. Naraku frowned at the now unconscious girl and turned to her father. This man looked tired beyond his years. His black hair sprinkled with some white hairs. Brown eyes to match Rins but not as lively.**

 **"She is sedated for now but i think you should consider hospitalizing her for a while until she is of sound mind. I believe the stress of planning the wedding on her own led to this episode. Having no friends or mother to help with her choices." Another sigh. " Hakudoshi has told me shes been drinking herself to sleep every night. Shes been crying and making up stories to his siblings that he beats her... I think since losing her mother she has lost herself, Sir."**

 **Rins father nodded. "Yes, it has been hard on us since losing my wife...I was never there for the child. Maybe there is someone else who can."**

 **Nodding back Naraku pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number that would bring paramedics to the wedding chapel.**

 **"My poor Rin." Hakudoshi chuckled as he followed his father outside. Only Naraku heard and rolled his eyes. His offspring were such a nuisance.**

* * *

 **Kagura sighed as she drank from a glass of champagne. "You didnt have to have the girl institutionalized, brother." Hakudoshi stabbed his wedding cake with a fork. "Wheres the fun in that? She wasnt much fun anymore anyway. She never talked and its not like i really wanted to be married anyway."**

 **"But she looked so pretty in her gown and make-up."**

 **"Kanna shut it, you know this was all a farce."**

 **"Your sister's right Kanna, I think she will be happier locked up with the other crazies." He laughed as he took a bite of cake. "Besides, father Naraku will make sure she is well cared for. He is the best at that hospital after all."**

 **"Dont you think she will catch on that her ex father-in-law is the doctor that will be keeping her locked away? Like a princess in a castle being guarded by a dragon?" Kagura asked. "Not that I care... But couldnt you have at least become her husband before you sent her off the deep end?"**

 **"I don't care."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her vision was blurry or was it just the room that was dark? She could hear the murmurs of people and mechanical beeping. She was in a private room in a hospital with the lights dimmed.**

 **"She'll need to be transported to another hospital. She can't know she's here with me as her main physician."**

 **"What hospital would be better suited to her cares than your own, Naraku?"**

 **"You know which one." He said back, almost growling. "Hakudoshi wont like it... but she may be released sooner than he'd like."**

 **The nurse nodded and walked off with her clip board pressed close to her chest. A smile lit up her green eyes as she promptly turned to Rins bedside. Her bright orange hair swaying in a ponytail.**

 **Rin could hear the footsteps coming up to her bedside. She opened her eyes slowly.**

 **"Good morning Miss Onigumo."**

 **"Im not married to him. I told him no." Rin said under her breath.**

 **"You were distressed with the stress of planning a wedding mostly by yourself! We were told all about what happened that day. " This nurse was too cheery for Rins taste. What did she have to be happy about.**

 **"I heard what the Dr said." Rin said distressed. She knew she was stuck where she was regardless. Why did she snap at her almost husband? She should have just grinned and took it silently like she knew she should have.**

 **She let the lull of the machine put her back to sleep. Rin felt thats all she could do now that she was stuck here to be institutionalized.**

 **"Tell Naraku I shall not take on anymore patients. I have enough to deal with on my side of the hospital already." Sesshomaru didnt even look to the nurse. He just crossed his legs and went back to jotting down stuff in his planner.**

 **The silver haired demon did not wish to take on anymore patients. Naraku provided damaged goods and too often he had to clean it up. He sighed, the stress would over work him far beyond his years.**

 **The nurse nodded and backed away to the door, feeling for the door handle.**

 **"Tell him to stop sendings his nurses. If he wants to talk to me he can come himself. He is the head doctor after all."**

 **His glare sent the nurse running. returning to his work he looked at how open his schedule was but that didnt mean he'd take on his boss' duties.**

 **Another knock came to his door. Sesshomaru didnt nod or justify it with an answer. In walks one another one of Narakus nurses. Kohaku.**

 **"I'm new here, Mr. Onigumo wants to see you in his office and thought i should accompany you."**

 **"Great." In one movement he was up and walking to his least favorite floor in the hospital.**

 **"Sesshomaru, Naraku greeted, standing and bowing playfully. "How nice of you to show."**

 **"I will not take the patient." Turning away he stalked out of the office. IT was always too flashy for his taste but it also wasnt his to decorate.**

 **Rin woke up to her nightmare a couple of days later. They were transporting her to a different part of the hospital. She was put in a wheel chair and walked down cold hallways to a white van. She sighed again, knowing this was her fate. To spend her days in a locked down facility coloring and eating gross food.**

 **A glimpse of silver hair and amber eyes caught her attention before the automatic doors to the hospital closed behind her.**

 **This wasnt the first time shes been here. When her mother died Rin had lost all hope for love.**

 **The cops knocked on her fathers door and he let them take her. Rin needed a father and instead he took her to this godforsaken place.**

 **A boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a face of freckles greeted her. She rolled her eyes and followed him to her room.**

 **"If you need anything just call out Kohaku and I will come to your service. Your father-in-law has asked me to watch over you during your time in our care."**

 **Rin was silent as she looked down to the clothes she was provided for. . whatever.**

 **Days after her hell Rin became well acquainted with her 'personal nurse'**

 **He had others try to become her friend. To keep her from retreating into herself, like her files said. The meds they gave her made her sleepy all the time but Rin still wouldnt talk to them.**

 **All she wanted to do is sleep. Eat, cry, sleep and repeat. She didnt care about any of Kohakus co-workers. Inuyasha, the white haired dog boy, had a bad temper when trying to befriend her. The group of nurses worked in twos but Kohaku was always female nurses were nice. Theyre names were Kagome and Sango. Both really pretty with kind eyes that could calm a crying child and long dark hair always did up in ponytails. Skin pale from usually working the night shifts.**

 **"Rin, you have to talk to us someday. Your father-in-law will get worried youre refusing his treatment." She just scooted away from him. The lectures were on-going and she was going to lose it.**

 **Inuyasha and kagome looked to each other with worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru was back from his 'vacation' which was more like a staycation locked in his office re-reading most of his library.**

 **It was a much needed time away from his work but already he felt like he needed more time away from his corrupt boss. He looked to his charts and sighed knowing one of his units was swarming with Narakus lot of nurses and one special guest in particular.**

* * *

 **"You wanted me to watch this one right?" He stated pointing to Rins' file. "I'll only do it because she's engaged to your son and im sure theres some patient protocal we still have to follow if we are in fact still a legitimate hospital."**

 **Feeling Naraku smirk as he walked away he knew he had fallen for one of his traps. Ignoring Narakus glare, Sesshomaru kept walking. He wouldnt let Naraku acknowledge any more of his annoyance.**

* * *

 **On his walk down to his ward he saw the new nurse Kohaku posted next to one of the patients room. Rin Onigumo he assumed.**

 **As he slowly marched to the barricaded bedroom Kohaku tensed up. The first time he met Sesshomaru he could sense something off about him. He was a little more angrier inside than he could sense in his hiring boss Naraku.**

 **"Out of the way. I need to see the new patients that were admitted in my absence." Sesshomaru pointed to his clipboard. He didnt wait for an answer and pushed by the nervous nurse. The faster he evaluated her the quicker he could discharge her.**

 **"Mrs. Onigumo?..."**

 **Rin looked up. How many days have gone by? She was sure she looked frail and weak. She probably looked like she felt inside... dying.**

 **"Rin is fine, thank you." It was almost a whisper but he heard her all the same.**

 **He walked her into his office with kohaku close behind. Rin could barely walk herself with how little shes been using her legs and eating.**

 **"Miss Rin... lets start at the beginning.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Past

**A couple years ago...**

 **Rin was sitting on her couch watching her television set, she had popcorn in her lap and no plans for the rest of the night. Her pure white shaggy dog sitting at her feet begging her for a few bits of popcorn.**

 **"Another Saturday alone." She sighed talking to no one in particular. "Just you and me." Whispering to her dog before taking another handful of popcorn. "No begging Ah-! You've already had more than enough tonight."**

 **Her bunny pajamas were dirty from all the butter in her bowl and lose dog fur from not brushing Ah in a few days. Rins hair the usual mess but she didnt mind at all. "Just another same night in." Thinking to herself but checking her phone again just out of habit. Nothing. C'est la vie.**

 **Living alone was hard but it's not like she had anywhere else to go. Ah was all the protection and company she really needed. When her mother and father 'separated' Rin had decided it was time for her to separate from them as well. Nothing could end well in her parents divorce so she moved out before they made it official. She was 22 and had a little saved up to get a small apartment with enough for the cutest puppy she saw on her daily walks to and from work.**

* * *

 **She didnt make much at her job waitressing at a pub but it was enough to get her by with the occasional help from her mother. As long as it was her, Ah, and her mother she was content with how their lives were panning out.**

* * *

 **Rin always knew that her mothers drinking would be her downfall. It wasnt all her fathers fault they were getting divorced. It was inevitable. The lying, their cheating, and trying to use their only child, Rin, against one another. Rins mother was constantly taking Rin to her favorite hotel but at least her mother waited to drink whenever Rin fell asleep.**

 **That night wasnt one of those nights.**

 **The phone call came after a couple of more episodes of her favorite shows reruns. Her eyes grew heavy as the commercials lured her to sleep. Ah was cleaning himself next to Rin after he snuck to cuddle her on the couch.**

 **Her phone rang again. And again. The ring tone seemed to leak into her dream but wasnt loud enough to wake her completely.**

 **"Mom." Her screen read. (4) missed calls.**

 **The ringing must have gotten on her dogs nerves because he started to lick Rins cheek until she stirred awake.**

 **"Not now Ah." She barely muttered. A couple more wet dog kisses and she finally woke up. His brown eyes staring into hers as if he was worried she wouldnt wake up.**

 **Her clock read 10:45pm. Way too early to have fallen asleep already. Yawning heavier she pressed the redial button after making up her mind that she'd check her voicemails after she spoke to her mother.**

 **It went straight to voicemail the two times she tried to call back. Giving up on her mother, assuming she was already drinking and not wanting to talk to her until the morning, Rin checked her own voicemail.**

 **It was a paramedic calling the last number on her moms phone. She was admitted to the hospital after her car skidded off the side of the road barely missing the barricade that kept her mother from drowning.**

* * *

 **Hours after the accident.**

 **Rin was in too much shock to even call her father. Would he care or lecture her on how much of a drunk her mother is and probably did it to herself. How could the love she grew up watching turn so quickly to hate. Her only idea of love vanishing before her eyes.**

 **A car door slammed but Rin ignored it until she could hear the low growls coming from her dog. She hoped it wasnt for her, Ah was big enough to overpower Rin and she didnt feel the energy to fight with Ah over who might be at the door. Only luck wasnt on her side. The knock knock knock echoed throughout her house. Then the barking started. Who would be on the other side? Did her father hear about the accident while she was sleeping.**

 **More knocks happened before the barking was more than Rin could take so she got off her couch to make the long trek to her front door. After calming down Ah she cracked the door to see her obviously drunk father.**

 **"She finally fucking did it baby girl. Your mom finally fucking killed herself and it wasnt at the bottom at those bottles she loved so much." He shoved his way in. Rin hated seeing herself in her fathers eyes. Glossed over, but as brown as hers just the same.**

 **He walked to her kitchen to look through her fridge. Not eyeing what he wanted he returned to the living room and sat on her couch next to Ah looking down before putting his head down in defeat and crying.**

 **All Rin did then is stare, front door wide open. Did her father say that her mother was dead? He drove all the way here in his condition just to cry and try to drink more?**

 **"She hit her head pretty hard trying to use the new GPS she had put in her car. Overcorrecting herself she fishtailed and ended up in the ditch where they found her. God knows how long she was out but... Shes at the hospital right now on life support but they dont think she'll make it past the week... I wouldnt let them do anything until you got to say your goodbyes..."**

 **She shook her head. The tears finally falling in waves. This was it. Everything was going to be different after today.**

* * *

 **Her first time at the hospital**

 **The monitor her mom was attached to and the smell of the hospital made her queasy. Rins fingers reached down to lace into her mothers messy curls. Tangled from the accident, or possibly matted from her blood. How many days did father say she had? Less than a week? Could they afford that care for that long?**

 **"I should let you go before its too late for even me to get out." She managed to cry out. She left before her father could come in and tell her when they were going to take her off life support.**

 **"What was it that you always did mom?... Where should I go next if you wont be around anymore?"**

 **As she wiped a tear from her face she looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring at her. It was more of a squint before he turned with a clipboard in his arms and headed toward her mothers room. She told herself she wouldnt return but in a state of panic she turned to run back to her mothers room to stop whatever that doctor was about to do to her mom.**

 **"STOP!" She yelled. "Get away from my mom!" She was hyperventilating in front of a complete stranger. A stranger who was her mothers doctor.**

 **"Rin, leave him alone. It's done..." Her father stood in the doorway watching the both of them. "It's not his fault. It's just his job..."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six months seem to pass in the blink of an eye. Rin sat in her usual spot on the couch. Ah just laid his head down by her feet. What is it about animals and human emotions that just seemed to connect? How could he know how sad she was? Ah would check on her everytime she coughed or sneezed.**

 **Maybe Ah could just hear her stomach growl and worried about all the weight she managed to lose. "I'm turning into my mother..." Crying into pillow she couldnt help the sobs that escaped her mouth. Rin didnt have many friends since she isolated herself from them when her parents divorced.**

 **Day after day was fighting off hangover after hangover. Calling and redialing her phone just to hear her moms voice again. Her head killed her to even get up to make herself food and she didnt know how she could stand how she was treating her only friend Ah. Ah was being threatened to be taken away by her father because walking to the pet store was too much work for her body in that state.**

* * *

 **The day she was admitted.**

 **She woke up face down by her toilet. All the lights were on in her house and she could hear her puppy pawing at the bottom of the bathroom door. She tried to pick herself up to comfort Ah but it took everything in her to not dry heave as she looked away from the floor.**

 **"I'm okay." She said in a soothing voice. Maybe this will get the scratching to stop. "Mommy is fine..." She said lying to herself. In-between standing up and walking by her sink she couldnt help but make a pit stop to throw up stomach bile into her sink. "Fucking great..." Wiping her mouth she looked to herself in the mirror.**

 **Her eyes were sunken in. Skin pale as snow from not seeing the sun in months. When was the last time she had even showered? How did Ah live with how gross she had become?**

 **More scratching and whining came to her door. The knocking had come back to her front door scaring her dog from one door to the other one.**

 **To her shock she saw her father staring into her keyhole. "Open up baby girl. It's important..." She could hear something in his voice she didnt trust but she did as she was told.**

 **Her father was accompanied by two police officers. He avoiding eye contact. "I think it'll be safe if I take Ah for a couple of weeks and you can get better...sweetie you dont look too well."**

 **"My mother just died you son of a bitch! Maybe if you two werent always at each others throats you two would still be married and maybe mom would still be alive today!" She went to reach for her dog when she fell over and passed out in front of the three men.**

 **Thats when she woke up to that pair of familiar red eyes. The last thing she saw before her mother drew her last breath.**

* * *

 _ **and they met**_

 **It was a long couple of days. Detoxing is an unforgiving bitch. Rin was throwing up day after day. She was cold, then covered in sweat from burning up. Her mood swings were drastic and the things she couldnt take back when the nurses tried to get her to eat only embarrassed her more. God would her shaking ever stop? The pills didnt help if she was throwing them up right after she swallowed them. Feeling sad and drunk was better than being miserable while getting it out of her system.**

 **"Rin Ishihara... Good morning" This was when she first met eyes with Hakudoshis cool lavender ones. He stood there staring at her as he stood behind his father, Naraku. His face was pretty vacant compared seeming to stare through her but was still attentive.**

 **The piercing red eyes looking almost amused at her in her state waited patiently for her to respond to him. "Miss Rin?"**

 **"Y-yes..." Nodding she rolled over to escape both of their sights.**

 **"This is my son, Rin. Meet Hakudoshi. He will be observing me while I take care of patients while he finishes his schooling. Your father signed a waiver giving my son permission to watch under me until the end of his last semester." Soon after they he made the announcement Naraku left. Leaving Hakudoshi to stand there as Rin continued to cry thinking she was all alone. All she wanted was her dog and to be free of this horrible place her father seemed hell bent on destroying her like he did to her mother.**

 **"I read your file..."**


	7. Chapter 7-present day

**current day**

 **Rin stared at her feet. This was her first wednesday after being admitted. Patiently she waited for her door to open and her doctor Mr. Taisho to show her to his office for more of what she assumed was 'therapy'. Since their first couple of sessions Rin began to open up more to the staff her 'father-in-law' assigned to her. It seemed they werent all bad people and were more understanding to why she was there in the first place.**

 **Sesshomaru changed her meds despite Narakus dismay. "Its not your decision." He would yell at Sesshomaru as he banged his fists on his desk. Every new meeting was met with Narakus uncontrollable anger. Sesshomaru changed her medication dosage anyway. Naraku was after the head Doctor at fathers hospital.**

 **Rin learned that Kohaku was trained directly under her betrothed Hakudoshi at the second closest hospital to the church she was almost doomed to. He didnt like the onigumos much either because they held him under debt for ending his study at their hospital. He transferred to his current hospital now under the same name family was indebted to...Its Rin who found out Sesshomarus father actually owned the hospital and that Naraku or Hakudoshi couldnt keep her there for much longer.**

 **"He chose to give the title of Head Doctor to his college friend Naraku" Kohaku explained. "Soon after Sesshomaru and Naraku met this woman, Kagura...looked just like Narakus type, short black hair, red eyes just like his own. Kagura couldnt commit to Naraku though... He wasnt over his ex girlfriend so she moved onto Sesshomaru...well you can see that they arent friends anymore...he also didnt want to live under his fathers rule while being head doctor at this hospital... things have gone to shit since then... pardon my language Miss Rin."**

 **Silently Rin sat and listened. Her mind buzzed with the withdrawal from her previous medicine dosage. It wasnt her drug of choice but it didnt make her want another drink any less. She didnt know why Kohaku was telling her this... what had she said for him to open up? She didnt remember what he even said 10 minutes ago.**

 **"I dont see why I'd need to know this..." Rin whispered into her hospital blanket. She was still confined to her room but off the pills the days now seemed like a million minutes.**

 **"Just don't think youre here by accident Rin... Youre here for a reason and I don't think anyone but you could know why." His words went over her head as Rins brown eyes that were filled with sadness saw a flash of silver at her doorway.**

 **"Dr. Taisho..." Her excitement killed knowing he probably heard his private life just revealed to her. Did that matter? He already knew most of her life anyway... She didnt have much of one to begin with.**

 **"Come Miss Ishihara...Nurse Kohaku" He turned from the door way and walked slowly to his office to use his key card that unlocked his door. Looking back to both of them as they slowly lagged behind him. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he placed an arm around Rins shoulder to escort her further to his patients chair.**

 **"Don't assume what youve heard from that boy... Hes probably working an angle like your... fiance." He didnt look up from his paper but she could tell he was clearly annoyed. "From your vitals it seems you are adjusting to your new medication well. Kohaku is checking hourly, yes?" She nods.**

 **"Your discharge should be scheduled for today, all we ask is that you fill your prescription and see me in two weeks to continue treatment." Writing off on papers he sat up. "Your father-in-law insists that your nurse live in with you so that his son can have peace of mind..."**

 **Her eyes shot up, wide eyed she wanted to shake her head but refused the urge. Her urges only got her into trouble. "I'll have Nurse Kohaku set up my appointments... My fi-Hakudoshi should have a driver set up for us right?.." She knew the answer. She had one before she ever ended back in that place. The controlling bastard.**

 **"Hn.." He stood and opened the door. After handing the discharge papers to Kohaku he walked off to see his other patients.**

 **"Lets get your stuff Rin... Im sure he told me I'm coming with?" Kohaku grabbed Rins hand and walked her to her old prison cell. "Theres nothing for me there... lets just go..." She stopped walking and tried her best to put on a smile. "I have clothes back at my apartment... I'll need to make a stop first there before we go to his place...please.." Pleading the best she could he let out a sigh and nodded.**

* * *

 **Her apartment.**

 **As soon as they parked Rin headed up the stairs to her apartment. She always hid a spare key taped to the bottom of her mailbox. The door jiggled open and she breathed in an old familiar smell.**

 **Hurriedly she looked around the apartment for anything of Ahs' she could. His favorite chew bone, his old red collar, his little stuffed animal he cuddled like a baby. After the important stuff was gathered she went to her room and threw a duffle bag full of her old clothes she knew Hakudoshi would end up throwing out anyway.**

* * *

 **Kohaku waited for her by the door when he heard Rin cursing under her breath and scurrying around her apartment and tripping onto her own feet. Looking at his wrist his foot tapped becoming impatient. "Rin?" Lightly he tapped on the door but it cracked open a little bit. "Rin?..."**

* * *

 **Rins bag was halfway full of junk when it happened. Her eyes widened. It was right there in front of her. "SHIT" She cried in disbelief. "Shit shit shit!" She cursed and dropped her bag full of her beloved dogs stuff. Next to the bag at her feet was a half full bottle of her mothers favorite whiskey. "fuuuu-" Stopping mid sentence she heard her front door open and Kohaku calling her name. It was now or never so she bent down and grabbed the bottle. Twisting the top as fast as she could she took the bottle to her lips and chugged like her life depended on it. Sobbing inbetween her gulps she cried and drank some more through the burn. Hell to them all, if she was going back she was going to be drunk again.**

 **Her room door finally opened and she looked up to Kohaku who rushed to her side to check her pulse. "Jesus, Rin!" He shook her. "Rin!"**

 **Kohaku used all his strength to drag Rins body to where he assumed her bathroom was. The smell of whiskey was stuck to her breath like a bag cologne you couldnt shake even after the old man who wore it passed by. "Rin!" He reached for his cell phone and dialed the only one he knew was best for this situation. "Sesshomaru, yes, Rins not breathing."**

* * *

 **This girl was making it hard for Sesshomaru to do his job. She hadnt even been gone for a couple of hours when his personal phone rang. He remembered he gave it to that Kohaku kid if he felt Rin was ever in danger from the Onigumos. He never guessed she would be a danger to herself. Foolish.**

 **"Already?" He asked assuming they had already made it to Hakudoshis home. Then the kid told him she wasnt breathing. "What did he do?" Annoyance in his voice. In actuality he was more annoyed at the Onigumos hurting the poor innocent girl as soon as he defied them and discharged Rin.**

 **"She...She found a bottle in her apartment...I took my eyes off her for a second Doctor I swear!" The boy sounded annoyed to Sesshomaru. Kohaku did seem to panic more when it came to Miss Ishihara. "Make her throw up, send me her address and dont let Narakus kin get wind of this..." Sesshomaru shut the dresser in his office and started to walk out of his office when a chill came down his back...Of course.**

 **"So shes gone, DOCTOR Taisho? When should my son expect her home? What time was she discharged with my nurse?" The voice he loathed was filled with malice and implied that his son was waiting on her to return.**

 **"Go check her papers, Im on my lunch break." Sesshomaru avoided eye contact and walked past Naraku. "I'll be back within the hour." He said under his breath.**

 **After his conversation Sesshomaru decided he wasnt going to come back after his lunch break. His annoyance that this man brought him was eating into his every day life during work and outside.**

* * *

 **His car came by pretty quick. His scared looking driver shook as Sesshomaru rolled down the partition and gave him an address he scribbled on paper. "Make it quick" Was all he said before ignoring him and looking down to his phone.**

* * *

 **Kohaku at least got Rin to throw up in her toilet. Her retching was sour and pure alcohol. "Shit.." He didnt make sure she ate before they left the** **hospital. Holding her hair back he promised to make sure that Naraku wouldnt find out and thanked the lord Sesshomaru gave him a number to call. "When will he get here?!" He grunted to himself as Rin tried to get up and walk away from him. As ritual she did not make it past her sink. Another pit stop as she walked back to her room to find the remains of her bottle.**

 **"Wher-it-is it?!" She slurred and she stumbled to her room. When did everything become so shaky? Did Kohaku make her floor wobble?! "What did you do?!" She screamed as she tripped over the bottle crying. "I-moms-give it!" she demanded before her eyes looked down to see the bottle spilling on her floor. Before she could reach for it her wrist was grabbed by an unfamiliar grip. Kohaku didnt handle her so roughly.**

 **"Youre not supposed to drink on your medication." She could hear the stranger growl. Looking up her eyes struggled to focus on who kept her from what her blurry mind saw as salvation. "Are you an angel?" She managed before her vision went black.**

 **"How could you let her even get close to a bottle? Did you not read her files?" Sesshomaru didnt make eye contact with Kohaku who just looked to her feet. "She's quick Sir... I dont know how but it all happened so fast..."**

* * *

 **"Puppy..." She later managed in her sleep. They were still at her apartment but the two males were seated on her couch as they waited for her to wake up. "She knows?" Kohaku whispered. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Did she not tell you anything at the hospital? Or look around this apartment? It's her dog...Obviously hes what she was actually here for..."**

 **Of course sesshomaru wasnt told about the dog but he could smell the other dog as soon as he walked into her apartment. A territorial sense overtook him and he felt uncomfortable waiting for her now. "Do you think she will wake up soon?" Kohaku looked up to Sesshomaru who just ignored his question and stood up. "Call me when shes awake... She should be awake soon but I have work to get to."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kagura married into the Onigumo family but no one knows how or why...She was just there and she didnt understand because she rejected all of Narakus demands because he was so unavailable to her. Sesshomaru resented her for it because it felt like the ultimate backstab but what could she do?**

 **She didnt understand the familys infatuation with Rin and she didnt appreciate it. She didnt want to be second best but its obvious she was next to both Naraku and Sesshomaru. Kagura thought that Rin being institutionalized meant she could get closer to Naraku and help him get over his ex. It would be hard since his chil dren Kanna and Hakudoshi looked just like her. "That lavender bitch!" she cursed under her breath. Kagura didnt want to be wed into this family and not be with Naraku or this close to Sesshomaru and not be with him. Did she love two men? You bet she did but obviously didnt care.**

* * *

 **"Naraku..." She started but trailed off when she saw him staring intently at his papers. "Not now..."**

 **"Get someone else to look at the bills for that fake wedding! I need to talk with you..." Her anger matched his in dramatics. "I want out... I dont want to be an onigumo if im going to be married to your deceased cousin... Not that I loved him in the first place. Why am I even here anymore? Its obvious you dont want me."**

 **Naraku took the chance to glance up at her before rubbing his temples in agitation. "I'm not falling for it Kagura... we know youre not going to leave. Go talk to Hakudoshi and tell him to deal with these bills...It was his wedding..."**

 **She turned her heals trying to look defiant but they both knew she was going to do what he said. Kagura reached for her cell to text Hakudoshi when her heart got the best of her...Her last texts to Sesshomaru were still in her text history...Should she call him? Her fingers found the dial button and she held her breath hoping he'd pick up.**

 **And when he did, she didnt know what to say but "I need you..."**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru looked at his phone while it gently vibrated in his pocket. Her name was on the main screen and he knew he was in for something bad. After he excused himself from Kohakus presence he walked into the hallway to answer his phone.**

 **"Kagura..." He could hear sniffling on the other side of the line. "I need you..." She said quietly. "It's Naraku..."**

 **If he had the patience he would have rolled his eyes. "You made your choice, it was me or him. You dont get both." After ending the call he looked to Rins apartment door. He knew what would happen if he went back in there. If he looked into her eyes again he probably would keep coming back for her.**

 **Running his fingers through his hair he smirked. "Of course youre going back there..." Of course he was because she was in there. The smell of alcohol seeping through her pores and she looked like a sick child right now but surprisingly he could tolerate it. She smelled lovely at the hospital underneath the smell of the drug cocktail her 'father-in-law' put her on.**

 **"False alert..." As he walked back into the apartment. It wasnt like he needed to explain himself, he just needed to convince himself to not go and save Kagura again. He knew the ritual and it always ended up with her in Narakus hands.**

* * *

 **He didnt wait for Kohakus reply and walked right past him towards Rins room. Sesshomaru cracks her door to peek in to check her breathing but her tossing and turning caught his attention. She was restless and the medicine he gave her didnt seem to be effecting her. He walked to her bedside to put his hand on her forehead. Rin was burning up. That foolish human drank herself sick in the little time he took his eyes off her. What kind of help did Naraku hire that would be so careless?**

 **"Hakudoshi called, he said we need to get Rin over there now..." Kohakus light brown eyes trailed up to where Rin was still sleeping.**

 **"Shes not leaving this apartment while she is under my care. Tell Narakus child that he will not harm her while I'm here." After taking his hand off her forehead Sesshomaru walked back out to the living room. He sat down and took out his phone to see he had a couple of missed calls from Kagura and a few texts from his live-in servant Jaken. Probably wondering where he was. That little green imp was worse than a clingy girlfriend but he liked that he could get his job done and going through new people was such a hassle.**

 **"I could lose my job..." Kohaku shrugged before sitting next to him. "But whatever Naraku has planned for her worries me... It's not something you can walk away from."**

* * *

 **It was silent for a few moments before they heard the click of Rins door and watched her stumble out. Sesshomaru could smell the alcohol on her lips and it made him growl to himself. Kohaku didnt get rid of the damn bottle while he was caring for her?**

 **"It'sgone..Getting more." She stumbled to her doorway after looking for her purse that had her ID in it. "I'm fine boys...I do this a lot. I manage fine." As she was about to open the door it was immediatly slammed back shut. "Go back to bed Miss Ichihara... you will not be leaving while i am here. You need rest and to let the medicine i administered take effect." Sesshomaru was now leaning on the door when he saw Rin start trying to open the door harder. "Let...me...go!" she struggled.**

 **Sesshomaru sighed and looked down into her eyes. He could tell he was angry but also that Rin was awake but was she actually there? "No Rin." He put a hand on her shoulder when she finally gave up on going out. "Lets go back to bed Rin..." He listened to her sniffling before picking her up. Glaring back to kohaku he stops mid step. "Get the bottle out of her room nurse.."**

 **"I already drank it all..." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and crossed her arms. She wasn't this rude toward him at the hospital Sesshomaru thought. He placed her in her bed but in seconds she sprung up and headed toward her dressers. She was almost positive there was another bottle she'd hidden or forgot about.**

 **His golden eyes squinted as he watched her struggle about her room to find what he assumed was more alcohol. "Rin, stop." He demanded but she wouldnt listen to him. Was this human girl worth the effort he was putting into her just to piss off Naraku. How old was he again? Too old for these games. "But thereshould be one...a thingy..." She was halfway through throwing around her clothes when she found a nearly full bottle of vodka. Her vacant eyes lit up as she reached for it but as soon as she found the bottle it was taken from her hands by that-that doctor. Why was he even there? She didnt care, that bottle was all that mattered.**

 **"Give it to me...I swear to God I'll-"**

 **"I'll call the hospital and tell them to set you back up in that room they were keeping you hostage, Rin..."**

 **Her eyes widened at his threat and also the way he said her name. It belonged to her but felt so foreign coming from his mouth. After a brief stare session Rin turned her gaze to the floor. "Then call them...I'd rather be there then locked up in that house with...him."**

 **Sesshomaru stood and placed the bottle on top of the dresser. "Its your choice...Rin." He walked out of the room but didnt close the door all the way. He wanted to listen in if she decided to keep drinking, something her nurse was bad at doing. Why was kohaku still there if Naraku was just going to make her his prisoner again.**

* * *

 **Rins zombie like stare went up to the bottle Sesshomaru stupidly left in her sight. He should have just poured it down the drain instead of giving her the option. Of course she was going to drink it. It was right there and her head was starting to kill her. Her hands reached toward the bottle before she fell flat on her face and slept for what felt like the first time in a couple of days.**

 **"She fell asleep...again Doctor."**

 **"I heard...well?"**

 **Kohaku got up to walk to Rins room and put her back in bed but then Kohaku felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.**

 **"I'll do it kid. Sit down." Sesshomaru stood and looked toward the room. What was he going to do about her? He thought about Kohaku picking her up and felt an urge to punch him in the throat. Over a human he scoffed.**

 **He reentered her room to find she was in the same spot he left her. The drugs finally kicked in and she wasnt rolling around on the floor. He thanked whatever god there was and gently picked her up. He watched her chest rise and fall as she slept in his arms. She was so tiny and fragile. How many times had he stared at her during their time at the hospital? Why would Naraku hurt someone like this? His blood boiled at the very thought of Naraku or Narakus son touching her. Is this why he came when Kohaku called him? Just to be near her again.**

 **He decided then that Rin wasnt going to return to the onigumo family. After she pulled this stunt he felt she would just do the same and kill herself with a bottle in her hands. "No..." He said to himself out loud.**

 **Finally he placed her underneath her blanket and looked down at her sleeping form before he made himself turn away. Damn human...**

 **When he returned to the living room he noticed Kohaku was on the phone. A low growl came from Sesshomarus throat. What was he now? A guard dog?**

 **"That was Kagura, she called on Narakus behalf and told me I need to get Rin." Kohaku started to walk to Rins room but ended up with a cold stare from Sesshomaru. He wasnt going to let Kohaku pass or get close to Rin.**

 **"Go home kid. I won't hurt you if leave quietly... I told you shes not leaving this place while under my care."**

 **The silence between them made Kohaku back off and reach for his phone. "On my way." He said quickly before leaving the apartment.**

 **After making sure Kohaku had left he looked to Rins room. She would probably be out for a couple of hours and he had no intention of leaving until she woke up again. Having time to himself he pulled out his phone and saw more missed calls from Kagura and one text from Naraku. So nothing important.**

* * *

 **His eyes scanned the room to see how her modest apartment was set up. A lot of dog hair covered everything. He saw dishes Rin had left unattended to... Probably because of her drinking. He released a sigh and picked up a few of her dishes from the living room to tidy up a bit while he waited.**

 **In the small kitchen he saw pictures taped to her fridge. Her and what he assumed was her mother... A picture of herself smiling up at the camera. She looked like a different person in this photo. He took the picture of Rin off the fridge and placed it in his pocket. Sesshomarus eyes glanced up to look at more pictures when he saw it... Her dog that he smelled all over this apartment but wasnt at the apartment...**

 **The dog was nearly the size of her! What was she doing with a dog like that? He smirked to himself at that last thought. Would he tell her what he was if she didnt already know? His hair wasnt silver because he was old and his eyes werent a natural color.**

 **After a couple hours of snooping he finally defaulted back to the couch. Instead of turning on her tiny television he reached for the picture in his pocket. The smile on her face was captivating. He only knew her a week at most but never saw her smile like this. If Naraku could turn that girl in the other room into a shell of what he saw in the photo then what was his actual plan for her?**

 **Whatever it was wasnt going to happen. Not with his killer instincts inside telling him to keep her safe. She belonged to him now it seemed. How would he explain to her how he felt without coming off creepy?**

 **9pm was coming around when he heard Rin rustling in her blanket. She sounded like she was coming to so he stood up to greet her.**

 **"Again?' He listened to her talking to herself. "Ah? Ah are you out there? My heads killing me. Lets get our day started"**

 **He heard her pick up the bottle of vodka and let out a groan. A growl crept up his throat. She was going to drink again after everything that happened? That Kohaku kid definitely couldnt handle her unless she was locked away by herself.**

 **"I had the craziest dream Ah...AHH!" Rin finally walked out of her room and saw her doctor standing by her couch. Definitely not her beloved dog. "Doctor Taisho?" She asked. "Am I still dreaming?" Her shaky hands reached for the top of the vodka. She didnt need that shot glass she decided as she brought the bottle to her lips. One smooth gulp and the bottle was taken from her mouth.**

 **"Excuse you? Thats mine... Give it back and tell me why youre in my apartment okay?" She looked at him as she wiped vodka off her mouth. He didnt say a word and just stared at her.**

 **He tapped the seat next to him on the couch. "House call. Please sit Miss Ishihara. You havent been out of the hospital a full day and I get a call saying you werent breathing."**

 **Rin stared at him while she made her way to the couch. Walking was hard but she decided if she wasnt throwing up yet she could make the walk. "Can you blame me?" She asked.**

 **Sesshomaru reached his hand up to her cheek. "No... But youre safe now, so cut this out." He tossed the bottle onto her lap. "Youre not supposed to drink on your medication."**

 **Her brown eyes examined the bottle. Her only friend. Her lifes downfall.**

 **"Who is Ah?" Sesshomaru asked as he eyed her eyeing the bottle. He knew it was her dog but she never got into the details about it."**

 **"He's my puppy." She smiled looking down to the bottle before deciding she was going to take another gulp. He couldnt stop her. "I love him. He kept me safe when I lived here alone... But when me and Hakudoshi started dating I had to give him to my dad...Thats where he is now. Happy without me." Her tears started falling but she tilted her head back to drink from her bottle again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Stop it Rin." Sesshomaru warned. "You'll never smile again if you chase your emotions away with alcohol."**

 **"Wont remember either. win-win I say." Already he could sense her change of character. The cute girl in front of him changed so drastically that they could be two different people. "Go home Doctor Taisho, I dont need you to stick around like this. I'm not dead soooo"**

 **"Call me Sesshomaru...Rin." He reached for the bottle in her hands before she could take another sip. "I wont tell you to stop again." He stared into her eyes as they were face to face. He could hear her heart racing and he could smell the alcohol on her breath. Naraku had broken her to the point that this was her routine.**

 **"Sesshomaru..." She tested his name on her lips. "Please leave now, Sesshomaru." His eyes turned into a glare. Her using his name sounded sweet to his ears then annoying when she used his name to demand him to go.**

 **"If I leave I'm taking you with me, Rin." He took the bottle from her grasp again and put the top back on it. Rin was a danger to herself and he couldnt leave knowing what could happen while shes all alone.**

 **"Why do you care? I only met you a week ago. Was my story so depressing you came back to experience it first hand?" Rins attention was on the bottle in his hand. She made grabby hands for it and looked directly into his eyes. She noticed his grip get tighter on the bottle.**

 **He stared down at her and wished she would eye him like she eyed that bottle. She couldnt take her eyes off the damn thing. A growl came out of him that took Rins eyes off the bottle and directly at his. "What was that?" She questioned. " Did you just growl at me?.." She sounded more annoyed.**

 **"You havent eaten anything today...Eat and I'll give you this." He waved the bottle at her. Is this what he had come to? Negotiating with an alcoholic? He saw her face light up with hope and got up to stumble to her kitchen to fix something simple.**

 **"Can I ask you why youre really here? How did you get into my apartment? Why did you save me?" The clinking in the kitchen meant she had decided on something to eat. He could hear her shuffling through drawers searching for something. "Sesshomaru?" She asked over the noise.**

 **"Your nurse called. You drank half of a bottle of whiskey on an empty stomach and passed out...I stayed to make sure you didnt get alcohol poisoning. You asked if I was an angel and fell asleep. I gave you a few shots to help you sleep but you woke up and tried to leave the house to get more alcohol"**

 **Rins head poked out of the kitchen as she listened to him listing off what she did while drunk. "I'm sorry... I actually did that? I dont remember anything after getting Ahs food bowl and waking up..." She walked next to him and sat with a bowl of ramen noodles. She noted Sesshomaru sighing to himself. "Want some?" She asked. His head shook but she knew he would decline.**

 **Her hand reached for the bottle while she was slurping down a few noodles. Reluctantly he handed her the bottle and watched her take sips inbetween noodles. Kind of disgusting to him but he still wasnt about to leave.**

 **"Were leaving once you sober up. Naraku should be sending people to come get you anytime. Theyre not getting their hands on you too." The last part made her heart sink, oh yeah he was into Kagura a while back... Maybe he's why she's so heartless. He definitely looked like he could ruin a girls life. Just like all the men in her life it would seem.**

 **"Are you kidnapping me Sesshomaru?" She asked kind of hopeful. He nodded. In a way he actually was but she couldnt know why just yet.**

 **He could smell her sweet wildflower scent getting overcome with alcohol again. Why would she mask such a beautiful smell? Her speech was starting to slur again and she was starting to get careless with the rest of her noodles. Watching as she placed the bowl in the closest area he realized this is how it was so cluttered when he got there.**

 **"Keeping you safe." He finally replied. He reached for her bottle to take it again but she stopped him with 1 finger held out and took a long couple second gulp. Annoyed at her behavior he almost took the bottle from her lips again but she stopped before he could make a move. Rin handed him the bottle right after.**

 **"I'm done." she stated before picking up her dishes and walking to the kitchen. "I'm going to try to get more sleep before, if thats okay?" She walked to her bedroom and stood in the doorway. She didnt wait for his reply and walked to her bed. "Goodnight Doctor..."**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru sat there alone while he waited for Rin to fall asleep again. How was he going to manage with this girl? Already she made him compromise his views. Taking in a human girl wouldnt be like adopting a new pet. For the millionth time that day he pulled out his cell phone. He searched for Narakus name then pressed the dial button. A couple of rings and finally the dreaded voice answered.**

 **"She's mine." Then Sesshomaru hung up.**

 **He didnt want to wait for an answer. As soon as he was sure Rin was fast asleep again he took the liberty to pack her a bag of essentials. He could smell which of her clothes were worn most by her scent. They smelled like they hadnt been worn in months. Peculiar.**

* * *

 **There was a matter of getting her dog back but that would have to wait until he got her to safety. Should he wake her up or carry her to his car? She'd wake up in a different place but it wouldnt matter. He only had a couple of hours until one of narakus henchman showed up at Rins door. He really shouldnt have made that phone call.**

 **In 30 minutes he had everything ready for Rin to leave now all there was left was to get Rin into his car without waking her up. Not hard since she seemed to be in such a deep sleep. His eyes were fixated on the nape of her neck. Is that where her scent was coming from? He leaned in closer, why hadnt he noticed sooner?**

 **The closer he got to her the more something inside of him wanted to break free. "Just this once..." He told himself and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. He could taste her skin on his lips. Placing a finger to touch them he realized he needed more of this human.**

 **"Stop it Ah, mommys sleeping." She mumbled in her sleep then rolled away from him. Her talking about her dog made a small hit of jealousy spike through him. He was going to have to meet this Ah who seems to always be on Rins mind.**

 **He bent down and picked Rin up bridal style and carried her to the living room before she woke up. " Hello Doctor." Rin yawned. She smiled at him for a brief moment but it was enough for Sesshomaru to feel his heart flutter. Is that what that was? Kagura never got him riled up like this. What was this girl? Is what she is why Naraku is so hell bent on destroying her?**

 **"Are we leaving now? I'm not dressed to leave the house." She looked down at her pajamas she didnt remember changing into. Sesshomaru handed her the bag he filled for her.**

 **"You dont need it. Its pretty late and not a long drive." He unlocked her front door and motioned for her to follow him.**

 **She still wobbled as she approached the front door but walking looked easier as she sobered up. "I got this..." She whispered to herself. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder to help her balance better.**

 **"Thanks..."**

 **He nodded and directed her to where he parked. It wasnt a sporty car. He liked simple and thats what he got. Opening the door for her, Sesshomaru went to his side but Rin was already asleep again when he finally sat and put his seatbelt on. Sesshomaru started the car and backed out of his spot.**

* * *

 **I'm writing a lot these days. My insomnia keeps me from sleeping so if my story gets confusing ill probably rewrite chapters during my re-reads.**

 _Rin Amelia LaRue_


	10. Chapter 10

**he pulled up to the gated area of his neighborhood and flashed a key card that opened the gates for them. It was a short 5 minute drive from the gates to get to his house. The house wasnt as big as the others in the neighborhood but was still large compared to the small apartment Rin lived at.**

 **As Sesshomaru pulled into his driveway he stalled his car for a few minutes and prepared himself for the messages and voicemails he no doubt had waiting for him. "Were here Rin..." He reached one of his clawed hands to Rins matted hair. Even asleep she looked so sad. "Rin..." He watched her eyes slowly open and take in her surroundings. She didnt say anything to him as she opened his car door and bent over to throw up outside his car.**

 **"S-sorry..." Her hands were shaking as she reached for the door handle. "Carsick.." She lied to him. He knew it too but chose to ignore it. "Lets get you inside." Sesshomaru said as he reached for the trunk button.**

* * *

 **A week later**

 **Rin had finally gotten all of the alcohol out of her system. She found it easier to smile and to do anything really. Naraku and Hakudoshi were still on the search for her but were constantly denied entry to Sesshomarus estate.**

 **Rin had gotten to know Sesshomaru better in her second week of knowing him. He didnt talk much but she could read him all the same. His amber eyes speaking more words than he ever dared to himself.**

 **When he left to go to work, Rin would panic. Would Naraku come for her while he was away? She could barely keep her mind busy enough before her panic attacks started. Sesshomaru tried to get her to take xanax or anything to soothe her panic attacks but she refused. "No more drugs." She would whisper to him while she moved her knees up to her chin.**

 **Sesshomaru hated it when Rin would cry. He could hear her some nights crying out in her sleep. He didnt know how to comfort her or how he could help her get over her nightmares from being in the Onigumo residence. She would wake up and cry more from being in an unfamiliar place. Usually she would cry for Ah and all Sesshomaru could do was sit and listen disappointedly.**

 **"Rin... I'm going to work now. Ill see you later this evening. If you need anything just call Jaken and tell him I told you to." He looked down to her on his couch and watched as she withdrew into herself again but nodded. She never bothered to talk with Jaken but knew eventually she would have to suck it up and ask for food one day.**

 **He patted Rin on her head before turning and grabbing his cell phone. He looked back at her one more time before walking out the front door. He double checked to make sure the door was locked then walked to his car. Sesshomaru let out one big sigh before pulling out of his driveway. He wasnt going to work today. He had too much on his mind to deal with how hectic the hospital has been since Naraku was doing everything he could to get Rin back to him.**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru paused at the front door to Rins dads house. Rin hadnt asked to get her dog back but it was what he thought she needed for peace of mind at night.**

 **He readied himself for what he thought was going to be a shit show. He didnt know what to expect since Rin didnt really talk much about her dad.**

 **After knocking on tthe door he could hear barking on the other side. He wasnt afraid but the dog sounded huge. The deep growls and stomping were an indicator.**

 **"Coming!" He heard an older gentleman yell out.**

 **When the door opened Sesshomaru saw himself staring into the same brown eyes that Rin had. Except his were more somber and tired looking than hers. "Hello?" He said to Sesshomaru who needed to collect himself.**

 **"Dr. Taisho." He extended a hand to Rins Father. "I've come her for Ah. Rin has been asking for him for a while...so I-" "You came for the dog?"**

 **Sesshomaru blinked, not liking being cut off but nodded. "I hope its not inconvenient." Her father shook his head and opened the door wider. "C'mon, lets go collect his things."**

 **As Sesshomaru started to walk inside he could see Ah sitting on the couch eyeballing him. A low growl escaped the dog and Sesshomaru retaliated with a growl of his own which made Ah whine a little.**

 **"How is my baby girl?" He heard from down the hall. "I havent seen her since the wedding. Is she back with Hakudoshi? Is she doing better?"**

 **Sesshomaru didnt feel like answering his questions so he just shrugged and looked away. "I should get going, cant leave Rin alone for too long." Sesshomaru grabbed the dog bowl and Ahs toys. "Come." He said. The dog promptly jumped off the couch and followed Sesshomaru out the door. Ahs shaggy tail wagging as he pranced to the car.**

 **After Ah was settled into Sesshomarus back seat he looked to the dog. "So youre Ah?" The huge dog tilted his head and continued to look out the window. Such a trusting dog. Sesshomaru could smell the white dog. Definitely was an indoor dog. He would have to call jaken to get the house prepared.**

* * *

 **Rin wasnt sure how much time had passed by. She stayed staring at her feet on the couch. The tv was on but she wasnt even sure what she was watching anymore. It was all just background noise to her at this point. When did Sesshomaru get off work? She was already lonely. She liked the comfortable silence between them. Even if he just sat there doing paper work and not even noticing her, she was as happy as she could be.**

 **Being sober wasnt hard when Sesshomaru was around. The house was big and had more than she'd need to preoccupy herself. She felt so little sitting in the living room waiting for Sesshomaru to call or text the cell phone he bought her for emergencies.**

 **Would Jaken bring her alcohol if she asked? Or did Sesshomaru warn him about that? She picked her phone up to see if she had anything worth responding to. She scrolled through her text history. Sesshomaru. Jaken. Sighing heavily she tossed her phone down and stretched on the couch.**

 **The doorbell went off when Rin was mid stretch. "Who is it?" She asked in a nervous voice. Her heart was racing and if she moved from the couch she was sure she would collapse with worry. "Jaken?"**

 **Knocking started coming from the door. Rin looked around frantically for her cell phone to call someone. Why hadnt the knocking stopped yet? Where was Jaken and why didnt he answer the door yet?**

 **Thats when she heard the door handle jiggling. Her heart stopped when the door started to open. Rin could feel the tears about to fall from her eyes. Terrified, she tried to sink deeper into the couch. If it was Naraku, could she run out of this house fast enough?**

 **When no one walked into the house Rin slowly made her way off the couch while she looked for the nearest exit.**

 **"It's fine Rin." She heard Sesshomarus soothing voice and panting. Was he out of breath? "I'm in the living room!" She heard herself say to the wall. "Do you need help?" She finally found her footing and started to walk toward the front door. The panting got louder. "Sessho-"**

 **Her hands covered her mouth when she saw where the noise was coming from. Sesshomaru was carrying in a bag of dog food and there Ah was. His tail wagging and looking up at Sesshomaru. "Ah!" Rin was full on crying now as she ran to her dogs side. "Ah! it really is you!"**

 **Sesshomaru bent down beside her to help her back up. Ah was jumping on her lap covering her with wet dog kisses. His excited whines drowning out Rins crying.**

 **After Rin calmed down from seeing Ah again she smiled up at Sesshomaru before she threw her arms around his waist. His eyes widened at the gesture before he put his hand on her back.**

 **"Thank you Sesshomaru!" She bent down again to pet her dog. He didnt answer her and started to walk toward the kitchen to find somewhere to put Ahs dog food. He never wanted a dog but the way Rins face lit up made him reconsider. Everything she did made him reconsider what he was doing.**

 **He watched her face out of the corner of his eye. Her cheeks were rosey, she had gained a little bit of weight. She looked healthier he had decided and it looked good on her.**

 **"Rin..." He watched her turn to look at him with a smile on her face. "Yes Doctor?" She giggled at his face when a slight blush came to him.**

 **"Would you like to go out and have dinner...with me?" Rin hadnt left his house since Sesshomaru took her here. Jaken had been buying groceries for her and he knew she was getting cabin fever. Her anxiety about being found by Naraku kept her locked away. Rin nodded at him and tried her best to smile but deep inside she was scared.**


	11. Chapter 11

**She withdrew into herself again. Sesshomaru could smell her fear. He instantly regretted asking her out.**

 **"We dont have to just yet Rin..." he reached a hand out to her. "We can go whenever youre ready."**

 **Feeling daring, Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head. He could feel her tense up for a moment but also heard her heart racing. Ah whined at the both of them when he could feel the tension but he didnt care growl at Sesshomaru. Ah had already accepted him as his Alpha.**

 **"Shh.." He whispered more to Rin who whimpered as she heard her puppy whine. "He will not come back for you Rin..."**

 **Her sad doe eyes stared up at him as she sniffled. "You cant promise he wont lock me away again! You work for him...after all..." Rin now avoided eye contact. "We can try tomorrow, but I cant promise ill make it out of the car..."**

 **"Thats all I ask Rin, that you try." He finally let go of he waist and started to walk toward the staircase to his room.**

* * *

 **Sesshomarus house wasnt glamorous. He had settled on just needing enough space for him, jaken and maybe a guest or two. If he wanted the extra space he could just call his father whos house was basically a mansion. Inutaisho loved to throw parties but his son, Sesshomaru, would always politely decline.**

 **Sesshomarus bedroom was the furthest down the hall. He had made sure Rins bedroom was closest to Sesshomarus so that he could keep a listen on her when she slept. He knew she was restless the first couple nights and worried she would try to sneak off to drink again.**

 **Much to his servant Jakens hate, he had to accomodate his boss and move 2 rooms down. Ah didnt take a liking to Jaken just yet and would sit on top of him or run circles around him when Ah would go on walks.**

* * *

 **Hakudoshi sat at his fathers desk in the hospital. "Any word?" His face twisted into and angrier expression. "Why would you allow HIM of all people to watch after MY bride?"**

 **Naraku ignored his son who was throwing a tantrum like a child. "Go complain to your sister, Hakurdoshi." Naraku pulled his jet black wavy hair out of his eyes and tried to focus on his work he got behind on. Helping his son look for the run-away bride was really eating into his work and free time. "Whats the big deal anyway, son? You could have any of these women out there. Find a nice nurse to love you..."**

 **Hakudoshis eyes widened. "How dare you suggest such a thing? She is rightfully mine!"**

 _Short update this time. I'm getting over being sick._

 ** _Rin Amelia_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sesshomaru chose then to walk into Narakus office. His eyes already narrowed after hearing most of their conversation.**

 **"I've come to send in my letter of resignation. My father is aware that im leaving to pursue a degree in law now that ive fullfilled his requirements." He almost turned away from them when Hakudoshi spoke up.**

 **"And does he know youve been keeping my wife a prisoner? "**

 **Sesshomarus eyes narrowed at Hakudoshi when he pulled his cell phone out and quickly dialed his father.**

 **"Nothings wrong father. Dinner tonight? Yes, yes, I will make it this time. I want to introduce you to...my girlfriend."**

 **He hung up before his father could yell into his ear. A second later his phone rang but Sesshomaru chose to ignore it as he finally walked out of the office, leaving Hakudoshis mouth hanging open.**

 **"Girlfriend eh?" Naraku said to his son. "What did you say about her being your bride again, son?" Hakudoshi sat up and kicked the chair he was sitting in. "I'm getting her back!" He huffed before following Sesshomaru out the office.**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru was starting his car before he noticed Hakudoshi following him. If he was going to try to get to Rin, he was in for a boring follow. He pulled out of his parking spot and started driving to the closest mall. He was going to buy Rin a dress for the dinner and maybe some other stuff to make her look nice. He was lost in thought about what would look good on Rin that he almost drove past the mall entirely.**

 **Quickly turning to the entrance he drove to the valet to get to the stores quicker. He wasnt much of a mall shopper so he wanted to get it over with and back to Rin.**

 **Sesshomaru walked through the crowds of people and ignored the giggles of teen girls who blushed as he went past them. He stopped walking when a dress on display caught his eye. It was a knee length skater dress. A deep crimson kissed with white printed flowers. It was perfect. He started to make his was to the store feeling a success that he found something so fast. He chose a size small and was pretty confident it would fit her perfectly.**

 **"Girlfriend?" The cashier asked a little disappointedly. He nodded and paid for the dress. "Now to the makeup store" He thought to himself. He would get her something simple since he didnt know much about makeup in the first place.**

 **He ended up buying Rin an eyeshadow palette, eyeliner, a light pink lipstick, and...primer? He ended up too confused and had to admit defeat and ask for help. The worker was more than happy to assist him. She had him walking all over the store asking questions about Rin that he didnt know he needed to answer in order to get cosmetics.**

 **He was on guard and felt Hakudoshis eyes on him the entire time from outside the store. Why would he follow him to the mall? Did he think he would meet Rin here? What a joke.**

 **With two bags in his hand he made his way to a jewelry store to find Rin a nice pair of earrings. He wanted something to compliment the dress. If his father was going to meet Rin, he wanted to make sure it wasnt in the pajamas shes been wearing lately.**

 **Sesshomaru felt content with his purchases and made his was to the exit. But not before he stopped a security guard.**

 **"That fellow there, with the purple hair has been following me since I came here. I would appreciate it if you could distract him for 20 minutes so I could leave without him following me home to my wife." He pointed down to his bags. "We just found out shes pregnant and I wouldnt want the stress of a stalker make her lose the baby." The security guard nodded and shook Sesshomarus hand. As they shook Sesshomaru handed him a 100$ bill and walked off.**

 **He heard Hakudoshis protests as he walked to the valet to get his car. One problem solved. Now he had to get home to tell Rin about the dinner and he supposed ask her to be his girlfriend. He had already lied more than he liked to that day. First to his father and second to that security guard.**

* * *

 **His drive home was uneventful. Sesshomaru just wondered how he was going to start the conversation with Rin when he walked in.**

 **Rin had decided to make the living room her home away from her bedroom. She sat at Sesshomarus couch with a bowl of popcorn in her arms. Ah was sleeping by her feet. She felt comfortable again. She chose to watch a horror movie. With her feet tucked under her she leaned forward in suspense. The music got louder so she knew something good was going to happen soon.**

* * *

 **Ahs ears perked up when he heard Sesshomarus car door slam shut. His tail wagged but he stayed faithfully by Rin side. The door jiggled from Sesshomaru using his keys.**

 **"Jaken Sesshomarus home!" Rin yelled but kept her eyes glued to the tv. She heard the im skitter behind her to meet Sesshomaru at the door. She smiled at his devotedness to the man who saved her life.**

 **"W-WELCOME HOME SESSHOMARU." his obnoxious voice chirped. As usual Sesshomaru walked past him and hurried to Rin. He could smell fear in the living room. Why was she scared? Thats when he heard an unfamiliar scream on the Tv and saw Rin jump in surprise. "I'm scared Ah!" she said covering her eyes with her hands but peeking through her fingers.**

 **"Rin..." Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her. As she turned to Sesshomaru she paused the tv. "Yes Doctor?" She had taken to calling him that when she wasnt calling him by his name. It annoyed him but he sighed and accepted it. "We need to talk..."**

 **Rins eyes widened. Was he going to ask her to move out and back to her apartment? She knew she overstayed her welcome. Would he visit her?**

 **"Y-yes?" Her voice trembled. Ahs eyes were now on Sesshomaru too. Both of their curious eyes staring up at their silver haired savior. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin and put the bags he was holding in Rins lap. "Get dressed. Were having dinner tonight-"**

 **"I said I'd try!" Rin whined but looked through the bags anyways. Her fingers scanning the dress he got her.**

 **"Dont cut me off Rin." Sesshomaru warned. "Were not leaving the community so you will still be safe. Were going to my parents." Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Rin on the spot of her neck he became so fond of. "They want to meet my new girlfriend."**

 **Rin was too in shock to even answer. She watched as he walked towards the staircase. He spent a lot of time in his room so even when he was home Rin still felt independent. Was he going to get ready? Her hand reached up to touch the spot he had kissed. Sesshomaru had only ever kissed the top of her head before then. Did he just call her his girlfriend? When had that happened?...**

 **Rin shrugged and jumped off the couch. If she wasnt in any real danger she might as well suck it up. She did promise she'd try to have dinner with him. So she walked upstairs to her room with the bags in her hand. Quietly she shut the door behind her and started to take off her pajamas. She slipped the dress over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly! And it was beautiful. She twirled in a circle before she went to the rest of the bags.**

 **30 minutes later she emerged from her room. She held her pair of flats in her hands. "I'm ready!" She yelled out. As Rin made her way down the stairs she could see jaken flailing his arms around complaining it wasnt fair that he had to stay home instead of going to his fathers house. Sesshomaru was staring at her as she made her way towards them. She looked beautiful dressed up and not in pajamas. He liked her either way but he was certain his father would approve.**

 **"Lets go." He opened the door for her as she walked next to him. "Were walking to their house." He put his hand protectively on her shoulder and pointed to a mansion a couple blocks down. "Thats it."**

 **Rins eyes widened at the huge building. They walked the rest of the way in silence as they slowly got closer to the house. "My father and his wife are a little... eccentric... Just dont be surprised." He kissed the top of her head before ringing the doorbell.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The door flung open and to his dismay Inuyasha opened the door. "So whos this girlfriend Dads been going on about?!" Inuyashas ear twitched as his eyes made his way to Rin. "Miss Ishihara?" Sesshomaru walked past his brother and didnt even notice Rin not following him. She stood there in fear. Did Sesshomaru trick her into being admitted again!? Rin and Inuyasha stared at each other before Sesshomaru came up behind Inuyasha and broke the staring contest they had started.**

 **"What did you say to her, brother? I can smell her tears." Sesshomaru inquired. "Nothing I swear!" Inuyasha elbowed past his brother grumbling to himself. Rin had to fight her urge to run away but she was too scared to reason. Could she out run a house hold of demons? Probably not but she was about to find out. She backed away from Sesshomaru before turning to run. As soon as she looked away to wipe her tears she found herself running into Sesshomarus chest. "Youre taking me back?" She asked crying.**

 **Sesshomaru looked down at her shocked forgetting she didnt know about Inuyasha and Kagomes relationship with him.**

 **"Thats my brother...I'm sorry. Lets go." Rin wiped away tears and turned to follow him to the house again. At the door there was a crowd of people watching them. A taller silver haired man who looked just like Sesshomaru was grinning at them. Next to him was a beautiful black haired woman with a face perfectly painted with makeup leaned against him giggling. The two familiar faces from the hospital. Inuyasha and Kagome.**

 **"Kagomes your sister?" She asked Sesshomaru surprised. "Brothers girlfriend." He answered as politely as he could before they made their way up the steps.**

* * *

 **Immediately Inutaishos arm was around Rins neck. "First fight?" He asked through a huge grin. Rin blushed and shook her head. She couldnt find her words as she looked over to Sesshomaru who had a very pronounced frown on his face. The sound of sniffing came into Rins ear. Sesshomarus father was sniffing the spot where Sesshomaru kissed her earlier that night. She heard a growl behind her.**

 **"Wildflowers?" His father raised an eyebrow at him. Probably where he got that trait. Another growl from Sesshomaru.**

 **"Dear...Should we introduce ourselves before you put your arm around the poor girl?" The beautiful woman asked. Inutaisho blinked and then stood up straight.**

 **"Right." He laughed nervously before being pulled off Rin by his ear.**

 **"I'm sorry dear...Im Izayoi, This personal space violators wife. Inutaisho" she smiled at Rin. "Like Dr. Taisho?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru whos arm was now protectively around her waist.**

 **"Lets start dinner and get off the porch." Sesshomaru walked him and Rin into the house. Everyone else followed after them whispering about Rin behind their backs.**

* * *

 **Izayoi broke from the crowd to walk next to Sesshomaru. "The table isnt set yet. Why dont you guys go to the living room while the ladies go to the kitchen?" All the guys stopped walking as Sesshomaru nodded and turned to follow his father and brother to the living room.**

 **"It'll be okay dear, were not scary demons like them." Izayoi joked while kagome joined the other two women. "Glad to see youre doing better! Kohaku hasnt been back since you left so we all got kind of worried." Kagome said. Rin looked to her side into kagomes light brown eyes that seemed bright. Rin nodded. "Still not talking?" Kagome asked.**

 **Izayoi looked at them both perplexed. "You two know each other?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "She was a patient at the hospital..."**

 **Izayois eyes widened. "Sesshomarus dating a patient?! How unlike him.." They made their way into the kitchen where the food was on the counter wrapped up.**

 **The two girls picked up some bowls and looked at Rin. "Pick up any one you want! the dining room is right there so follow us!" Rin looked to Izayoi and smiled.**

 **"I'll be right there." She turned to the counter as the women left the room. Rin was about to pick up one of the plates when she stopped mid reach. Right in front of her was a tiny assortment of wines and liquors. Her eyes widened. Rin could hear the girls chatting and walking back to the kitchen. Panic happened and she reached past the food to the first bottle she could find and she ran out the opposite side of the kitchen. She was in a long hallways of doors. At the end of the hallway was a big door and Rin decided to run for that one. Her steps echoed in the hallway and she cradled the bottle in her arms so she wouldnt drop it. The big door wasnt locked and she breathed a sigh of relief.**

* * *

 **The door lead to a huge bedroom. She figured it was his parents. She took the top off the bottle and took a long awaited sip. Her eyes closed and she hugged the bottle closer. It was whiskey. Expensive she thought to herself and took a longer sip. Walking around the room she looked for a place to hide. It wouldnt be long until Sesshomaru was looking for her.**

 **She saw sliding glass doors that lead to outside. Would she run away? No, her new 'boyfriend' would rescue her. surely.**

 **She opened the doors and took a step outside.**

* * *

 **Izayoi walked into the kitchen with Kagome. Both were smiling and talking about how cute Rin and Sesshomaru were together. "Rin..." Kagome trailed off seeing an empty kitchen. Both women looked at each other confused. "Think she- uh had to go to the bathroom" Kagome asked. Izayoi shrugged. "Maybe shes lost?"**

 **Inutaisho walked into the kitchen with his two sons close behind. "Table set yet? Were starving dears." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at their father.**

 **"Were almost done...we uh...Think Rin went to the bathroom and got lost. Could you help us with the last of these?" Kagome asked hopefully. The three sighed in unison and walked to the counter. Sesshomaru followed Rins scent to a dish Rin should have picked up. Did she have to pee that... He looked past the food and saw it. A bottle was missing from his fathers collection.**

 **"You two left Rin alone..." He said more accusingly than asking. They nod. Sesshomarus eyes glowed red as he growled. "Did you not read Rins charts either Kagome." His voice deeper like a guard dog about to attack. Inutaisho and Inuyasha both stood in protective stances in front of their partners.**

 **"Izayoi..." Sesshomaru started. "When you two were gossiping about me dating my patient did Kagome tell you my Rin is an alcoholic and should not be left alone in a room that freely has bottles of alcohol out in the open?" Izayois eyes looked to kagome who looked to her feet ashamed. Inutaisho walked slowly to his son. "Lets go find her Sesshomaru. Yelling at the girls isnt going to help us find her any faster."**

 **Sesshomarus eyes turned back to their normal golden orbs but now worry filled them. How long had she been alone with the bottle she took?**

 **His father and brother both walked next to sesshomaru to get Rins scent. "It really is wildflowers..." Inuyasha said to himself. "What kinda perfume is that Sesshomaru?"**

 **"Its not you numbskull!" His father hit inuyasha on the head. "Lets go find her." The men rushed off in the direction Rin walked, leaving the other two women alone in the kitchen.**

 **"An alcoholic?" Izayoi asked shocked. Kagome nodded with tears building up in her eyes. "I forgot. She looked so much better I didnt think about it.." Izayoi frowned and patted kagome on the back. "Dinners going to get cold...finish setting up the table anyway. The boys will bring her back. I know it." Kagome let the tears fall and she walked to the counter to help izayoi finish putting the table together.**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru walked ahead of his brother and father. His instincts kicking in. "FIND HER" A voice in his head said angrily. The scent trailed off to his fathers room and ended as soon as they walked in. His fathers scent overpowered Rins. She could be anywhere in this room passed out.**

 **"The garden." He heard his father interrupt. "The back doors are open. Izayoi hates leaving those open."**

 **Sesshomaru was already out the glass doors. He inhaled deepy but growled. Her scent was fading away to alcohol again. "Rin..." He growled. His eyes turned red and his claws started to glow green. "FIND HER" In a red haze he ran off following her new scent. He forgot about his brothers helping him look for her. He almost lashed out at his father who stopped him mid run.**

 **"You'll hurt her." His father growled at him. Thats when Sesshomaru kicked a bottle. It stopped Sesshomarus heart. Empty. Rin... "Let me find her for you son. Take Inuyasha to check on Izayoi for me?" His father pushed him away in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru growled but did as he was told. His father was probably right about him hurting Rin so he followed Inuyasha back to the mansion.**

 **Sighing in relief Inutaisho followed the scent left on the bottle. She was somewhere close.**

* * *

 **After leaving the huge bedroom Rin took a step onto the grass. She took another sip. "How long til they find me?" She slurred to herself. Already she was stumbling across the garden. She looked to the bottle and sighed. Expensive bottles never lasted long but they did pack a punch. She didnt remember the last time she ate and her tolerance was low from not drinking in a while.**

 **"Damn..." She took another sip anyway but the sip slowly turned into a chug. The familiar burn hitting her throat. "Im sorry Sesshomaru..." The bottle dropped from her hands. "Sesshomaru..." She started to cry before she started to run. It was too late now. She betrayed his trust on the same night she met his parents. Theyll probably call her horrible names after tonight. They were all so sweet to her too.**

 **She stumbled and almost fell into a bush before she was far away enough from the mansion gardens. She could still see the house but was far from the expensive looking bushes she stumbled into. "Im sorry!" She cried. Finding a tree she leaned against and bent over."I'm sorry!"**

 **Staring at the ground she could feel herself slipping away. "No..." She decided to put two fingers down her throat to get rid of whatever was in her stomach that could make the situation worse. Nothing could make her feel as bad as she does now. Her throat burned again with the liquor she just chugged. "Im sorry tree" She sobbed as she wiped her eyes.**

 **She felt like dry heaving before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sesshomaru!" She was about to start apologizing when she turned around and saw his father instead. "Inutaisho?" She tried to focus on him. "I'm sorry.." He sighed at her and helped her up from the tree.**

 **"Not your fault our son didnt warn us about..." He trailed off but Rin nodded while she sniffled. "Lets get you cleaned up hon' " He smiled at her. "Izayoi spent all day making this food to meet you." He laughed as they made their way back to the mansion.**

 **"Is she mad at me?" Rin asked sadly looking up to Inutaisho. She studied his facial markings and all the emotions his face showed. How could this be Sesshomarus father? She imagined someone a little more expressionless. "No, Rin. Were all just worried. Don't you worry anymore. If Sesshomaru loves you we love you."**

 **"He doesnt..." Rin looked away. "We lived with each other for a little over a week but today we officially started dating."**

 **Inutaisho looked down at her and laughed. "If you saw how he overreacted in this garden." He motioned his hand indicating the garden. "You would probably see how much he cares." Rins eyes widened. "Hes just using me to get back at Naraku for Kagura..."**

 **Inutaisho, caught off guard, stopped walking and almost knocked Rin down. "He told you?..." His demeanor changed. Almost at once he looked like he could kill her. "It's not true Rin. My little wildflower." He calmed down. Rin shook her head then told Inutaisho about what Naraku and his son did to her after her mother died. By the time Rin finished telling him her story they were at the back door that lead to the living room.**

 **"Sesshomaru never mentioned any of this. My foolish son wouldve let my hospital be run to the ground..." His hand on Rin squeezed a little tight on Rins hand. Boy this family was really rough on her. "Inu-" He let go of her when he saw Sesshomaru walking toward them both. Anger in his eyes at seeing his father hurting Rin.**

* * *

 **"Father..." His glare not leaving his fathers. "We'll talk later son, help get her cleaned up." Sesshomaru put a hand around Rin and walked her to the bathroom. The silence between them scared her. Was he mad?**

 **"I'm sorry..." She said to him after she washed her hands and face. "Never do that again..." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Before Rin could promise him that Sesshomaru had already leaned down to her height to press his lips to hers harshly. He pushed her back against the bathroom sink with the force of his kiss.**

 **Rin cried before she kissed him back. Her hand supporting their weight against the sink. He ended the kiss as fast as he started it. "Theyre waiting for us." He turned his back to her and started heading toward the dining room as Rin stood in the bathroom in disbelief. It took her a few minutes to collect herself before she started to follow Sesshomaru.**

* * *

 **In the dining room Inutaisho was bickering with his wife. Kagome was looking depressed in her seat while Inuyasha was busy trying to cheer her up. "Were ready to eat..." Sesshomaru pulled Rins chair out for her to sit on before he took his own.**

 **"Rin dear..." Izayoi looked somberly at Rin before she collected herself with a smile. "Right! Dinner is served!"**

 **Izayoi was asking Rin which of the dishes she wanted when Inutaisho took the chance to take advantage of their demon hearing. "Rin thinks youre using her to get back at Naraku who I hear is running my hospital to the ground. Fix it." Inuyasha laughed to himself and Sesshomaru glared at him. "Inuyasha couldve told you about Naraku too..." Inutaisho let out a growl that made all the girls look at him.**

 **He laughed to himself. "Sorry, something in my throat." He coughed and pounded on his chest. The girls when back to their talking and the boys went back to human level chit chat.**

 **As soon as Rin was done eating Sesshomaru excused them to walk home. He told them it was getting late and that Rin was getting tired. He could sense her getting sick off the alcohol. The hangover already starting.**

 **"Why?" He asked her once they left the house. Rin looked up at him confused. "Why what Sesshomaru?" She stopped walking. "He told you what I said...I'll get my stuff and take a taxi back to my apartment as soon as we get home..." She looked down and covered her eyes with her bangs. He was visibly annoyed with her but tried to hide it. "I never said that."**

 _Spent all day writing these two chapters. Still sick but i felt like writing all day_

 ** _Rin Amelia_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sesshomaru bent down to kiss her again. More softly this time. "I'm sorry you felt that way..." he whispered into her ear. "Lets go home Rin...You are mine now."**

 **As soon as they reached their house they were graced with the annoying voice of Jaken pestering them about how the dinner went.**

 **"Rin is tired, we will retire to bed." In a swift move he picked Rin up and took her up the stairs. He passed right by her room and straight to his.**

 **"You'll sleep here now..." Sesshomaru placed her onto his bed and stared at her before taking off her shoes. " I will never let you out of my sight again... go to bed... I'll get you medicine and water for when you wake up." Sesshomaru put the blanket over her and tucked her in. He wanted to make sure she would stay in bed until she got better from the alcohol she drank.**

 **"My family loved you..." He didnt look back to her as he turned off the light. "Dont beat yourself up over it Rin."**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to go back to his fathers house to discuss what Inutaisho mentioned during dinner. "Better now than later." He said to himself before walking down to his front door again.**

 **Sesshomaru didnt bother ringing the doorbell this time. He walked in and headed straight for his fathers office. He knocked once then entered the room.**

 **"Why would you tell me that?" He asked.**

 **Inutaisho looked to his son and chuckled. "If you loved the little wildflower she would have known and not have told me how she felt herself... I'm dealing with the paper work Naraku has been putting off while he's been looking for her. "**

 **Sesshomaru remained silent and listened to his fathers rant over what he already knew. It bugged him that he referred to Rin as 'The Little Wildflower' but he ignored it since his father was talking about the hospital business again. If anyone was going to give Rin a pet name it would be him and not his father.**

 **"You should have also checked in on your hospital father...I'd have better judgement than Naraku any day of the week...Rin is not going back to the Onigumos...She is mine." His voice got husky at the end of the conversation. He didnt want to get angrier.**

 **"Is she really,son?" Inutaisho asked with an arched brow. "Is she the one?..." The question lingered between them before Sesshomaru nodded. "Since the first day I laid eyes on her..."**

 **Sesshomaru got up and walked to the exit of the his fathers estate before he was stopped by Hakudoshi. What was that guy doing here?! Sesshomaru growled. His father invited that guy into this community?**

 **"Father?..." Sesshomaru tried to hide his anger. His father soon showed up behind him and looked down to the younger Onigumo. "Yes? He's here on his fathers behalf... Forgive me son."**

 **Hakudoshi turned his back to Sesshomaru and walked away chuckling to himself.**

 **If Hakudoshi could be let into the community then...**

 **Sesshomarus heart stopped. His father was the fool! He heard everything and still invited Hakudoshi into this house. Letting out a louder growl, he ran past hakudoshi, back to his own house.**

 **When he got to the front door he noticed that it was opened wide. No... "RIN?!" He hurried his way into the doorway and sniffed the air for her. Ah came whimpering next to him on his belly. "RIN?" He yelled louder.**

 **Even Jaken wasnt running to his aid. What had Hakudoshi done? Desperation touched him when he couldnt sense Rin anywhere in the house. She was gone... Ah didnt save her from whoever Hakudoshi hired to capture her.**

 **"Looking for someone?" Hakudoshis voice asked from behind him. Sesshomaru turned around ready to strangle him. Hakudoshi backed away with his hands in the air.**

 **"Look. We didnt touch her. She was gone before we even got to her room... Guess she left us both,eh, Sesshomaru?" The smug look on Hakudoshis face made Sesshomaru want to rip him apart. Rin left him? After everything that happened tonight SHE left him?! The voice inside of him wanted to kill RIGHT NOW.**

 **Sesshomaru tried to remain calm and looked at Hakudoshi. "At least she's not with you." Sesshomaru shut the door on Hakudoshi and walked up the stairs into his room. Silently he paced around. Where the fuck was Jaken?! How could he let Rin run away? She was asleep when he left for the brief meeting with his father.**

* * *

 **Rin felt dizzy so she shut her eyes as Sesshomaru laid her on his bed. She tried to calm her breathing so she wouldnt worry him.**

 **"Don't beat yourself over it Rin." She heard Sesshomaru say to her before he left. She rolled over and waited to hear the sound of the front door shut. She waited a couple seconds after the door slammed then got out of bed. She walked downstairs and rubbed her tired eyes.**

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?! SESSHOMARU WONT LIKE THIS AT ALL" Rin had barely made it halfway down when the imp started to yell at her. She was tired physically but mentally her mind was awake. What was she doing? She looked to Jaken who was tapping his foot at her as he waited for a reply.**

 **"Can you take me for a drive?" She looked to him hopeful that he would agree. Car drives always helped her fall asleep. She had asked Jaken a numerous of times only to be greeted with a "no."**

 **"I had a bad night tonight... I dont want to keep disappointing Sesshomaru..." Rin yawned and kept going down the stairs. "NO YOU STUPID GIRL SESSHO-" Jaken was stopped mid sentence when he saw Rin grab a pair of car keys and continue to the front door.**

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jaken chased after her yelling about how angry Sesshomaru would be when he got home. Rin shrugged then tossed him the keys. "Sesshomaru said that you had to do everything i demanded right? Well, drive me a few blocks so I can get tired enough to sleep...Or ill tell him you were being mean to me...Which you are being...Can't I ask this favor as a friend? I'm really tired Jaken..."**

 **Jaken caught the keys and stared at Rin as she continued to plead with him. It was just driving right? Jaken fought with himself but in the end agreed to drive her a few blocks. It would make Sesshomaru happy that he was taking care of Rin in Sesshomarus absence.**

 **"Fine" Jaken looked at the keys. " The car on the left." He walked to the black cars drivers side and waited for Rin to get in. He saw Rin smile as she opened the passengers side door.**

 **"Thank you..." She put on her seat belt and lowered her seat back. Jaken let out a "hmph" then pulled out of the driveway. At least if she fell asleep she couldnt keep asking favors from him. Jaken passed the Taisho mansion when he saw Sesshomaru face to face with a lavender haired guy. It didnt look like a friendly conversation so Jaken just drove by. He was going to drive to the community park and call Sesshomaru later when he felt like Rin was fast asleep. He looked over to Rin who already seemed to be deep asleep.**

 **"Good" Jaken sighed to himself. He could sit at the park in silence and not deal with the girl who took his boss away from him.**

 **After 30 minutes passed Jaken decided to call Sesshomaru. It rang a few times before Sesshomaru answered.**

 **"Wheres Rin?" Was what he first heard. "I took her for a drive! She was restless after you left! I swear!"**

 **"Bring her back..." Sesshomaru hung up. Jaken sat there in silence for a moment before he put the car back in drive. He let out a sigh. He didnt get paid enough to babysit Rin.**

* * *

 **Jaken was pulling into the driveway and saw Sesshomaru waiting on them. He let out a gulp and prayed he still had his job.**

 **Sesshomaru was more than relieved when Jaken called him. He would never tell him though. He paced around the living room. He thought the worst of Rin. He didnt want to lose her to an Onigumo or on her own. His inner voice would have nagged him until he found her.**

 **It wasnt long until he heard the sound of tires pulling into his driveway. "Finally." He thought. Sesshomaru rushed to the front door and watched as Jaken turned off the car with a shaky hand. He walked to the car and saw Rin asleep next to Jaken. She looked tired even in her sleep.**

 **After opening the door he looked at jaken. "Go calm Ah." Sesshomaru demanded. Jaken nodded and handed him the car keys. He was glad Rin hadnt run away but angry Jaken didnt have enough sense to at least text him that they were leaving the house. He would need to talk with Jaken about that later.**

 **Sesshomaru unbuckled Rin and picked her up into his arms. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt proud inside that she would snuggle up to him in her sleep.**

 **After locking his car he walked through his front door. Jaken was yelling at the dog for not listening to him but all Sesshomaru wanted to do was get Rin to bed. After this tiring day she needed to rest.**

 **"Ah, come." The dog looked to Sesshomaru and followed him up the stairs. Ah peeked over him to see Rin sleeping. His tail wagged and he bounced in his walk as he went into Sesshomarus room with them.**

 **Sesshomaru put Rin back on the bed in the spot he left her on. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Sesshomaru looked to Ah who went straight to Rins side and curled into a ball.**

* * *

 **Maybe Ah will bark while Sesshomaru went through paper work if anything should happen to Rin. He left the hospital but still had prior tasks he had to complete.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It was the next day when Rin finally stirred awake. She rolled over and groaned. Her head was killing her! She got distracted though. She rolled right over onto Sesshomaru. "EEK" She yelled. "What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with his eyes still closed.**

 **"Why am I here? Shouldnt I be in my room?" She started to inch her way off the bed. Her attempts were useless though. Sesshomaru rolled over and pulled Rin into an embrace. "Youre right where you need to be." He held her for a couple of minutes before he loosened his grip on her. Did he fall asleep on her?**

 **Rin wiggled her way out of the bed. As she got off the bed she held her head and wondered how she got under his covers. The last thing she remembered was throwing up by a tree.**

 **Rin felt embarrassed that she was so inappropriate in front of Sesshomarus parents. "Oh my god!" She yelled into her hands. "I Suck..."**

 **She made her way to her room because thats where her bathroom was. Maybe she would go back to sleep in her bed so she wouldnt bother Sesshomaru anymore.**

 **After she got out of her restroom she wiped the water from her hands on her shirt and looked up. She froze when she saw Sesshomaru on her bed.**

 **"You left?" He asked her. The sleepy gaze on his face made him look so vulnerable but she should have known better.**

 **Rin nodded. "I wanted to let you sleep without me interrupting you...and I had to pee." She looked down as she blushed. "And I couldnt be around you after last night... Your parents must hate me...Even though they say they dont..."**

 **"We can go to dinner with them again tonight... Izayoi always makes too much food. Even if its just her and my father..." Sesshomaru looked away, trying not to show his emotions to her.**

 **"You dont have to do that..." Rin started walking to him with her arms reaching out to him. Rin plopped down on Sesshomaru and hugged him close to her. "We can tell Inutaisho and Izayoi we will see them soon!"**

 **Sesshomaru put his arms around her for support but stared at her confused. Why would she do this? Did he let her think it was okay? It was, but she did it so openly without even asking.**

 **Rin giggled at him. "Youre so funny. Ah acts the same when hes asleep and I try to scare him." Sesshomaru looked up to her. " You didnt scare me..." He leaned up and kissed her forehead before he picked her up and got off her bed.**

 **Rin laughed as she was lifted up. She put her legs around his waist to keep her from falling down. " This is too high Sesshomaru! I'm hungover! I'll throw up on you I swear!"**

 **Instantly he put her down, even though she was still giggling. She looked up at him with a smile. "I just had to pee. I'm ready to sleep more please?" She started walking to her bed and as she was pulling the blankets up she looked to Sesshomaru who was looking at her disapprovingly.**

 **"My bed." He demanded. Sesshomaru nodded in the direction of his room. Rin rolled her eyes and started to walk to his room. Rin had a lot to get used to. This isnt how a 'girlfriend' was supposed to live but he kept her safe so she could endure his protective possessiveness. She would never understand demon etiquette.**

 **Rin rolled herself up in Sesshomarus covers. She closed her eyes and tried to get comfy so she could fall asleep. Rin, again, couldnt sleep. Her mind wouldnt let her sleep even though her body begged for it. She shook her leg and thought about how other people fell asleep so easily.**

 **"Rin?..." Sesshomaru was watching her struggle to sleep. It wasnt the tossing and turning from her apartment before but restlessness. He saw her stop moving when he said her name. "Yes?" She replied.**

 **"You'll never get to sleep if you keep moving around like that... whats wrong?" Sesshomaru sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder. "What is keeping you from sleep?"**

 **"It's just new... I feel weird sleeping in here." She rolled over and looked to him. "Maybe I'll nap later..." She sat up to get off the bed.**

 **"Can we visit Izayoi for tea?" She looked to him hopeful.**

* * *

 **Kagura sat in her room tapping her foot. She was annoyed that she couldnt find a way to run away from Naraku. She needed to find a way to prove to Naraku that he needed to love her. She had to get rid of Rin somehow. She held Sesshomaru and Narakus attention more than she ever had and it didnt sit well with her. They both loved her once. How did that Rin girl mean more to them than her?**

 **Kagura paced around her room before Naraku walked into her room. He smiled at Kagura before sitting on her bed. "Go to him...make him think I finally let you go... Make Rin trust you, then bring her to me..."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sesshomaru was preparing for his walk with Rin when there was a knock on his door. He sighed to himself knowing he was closer to the door than Jaken. He opened the door and was shocked to see Kagura.**

 **"The guard remembered me from before... and let me in." She looked down at her feet. "I really left this time Sesshomaru...please? Just until I get back on my feet?" Kaguras red eyes looked at him hopeful.**

 **Sesshomaru turned his back. "I already told you... You cant have both and you made your choice Kagura. You belong to Naraku and at this point I am trying to protect my mate from your first love, Naraku, and his son Hakudoshi." He shut the door on her and walked back to his stairs to get back to Rin.**

 **Sesshomaru saw Rin putting her black flats on. Today she was wearing a yellow dress with white daisys printed around them. She really loved dresses with flower print he assumed.**

 **"Kagura is outside..." He saw Rin breath in deep. Rin froze before Sesshomaru walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Dont worry..." He said softly to her.**

 **Rin turned around to look at him. Her face was worried. "Youre not taking her back?" She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "She made a choice long ago and it wasnt me. I feel nothing for her... Lets get to my fathers okay?"**

* * *

 **Kagura let out something close to a growl when Sesshomaru shut the door on her. She called Naraku to tell him his plan failed. Naraku told her to keep tabs on them since she was allowed in the community.**

 **She rolled her eyes. Of course. Rin was the number one priority. Somehow she had to get rid of her before Naraku caught on to her intentions. Immediately she hid behind a tree to watch the couple start to walk on the sidewalk. He called her his mate... Sesshomaru never considered Kagura one and it made her angrier. What would she do?**

* * *

 **Rin grabbed onto Sesshomarus arm smiling up at him. Ah walked with them until they were out the door. "Bye Ah!" Rin giggled. "Are you sure Izayoi wont mind us coming over?" I dont want to embarrass myself..." Her smiled faded into a frown as she looked away from him.**

 **Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulder. "You will be fine. Last night was just a hiccup... My family loves you already Rin." He didnt like to admit that but it was true. His father was already too comfortable with Sesshomarus potential mate.**

 **Sesshomaru closed the door behind them and watched as Rin skipped ahead of him. She was humming a tune he didnt know but enjoyed seeing her happy. She was getting more comfortable with leaving the house. They hadnt left the gated community but he accepted baby steps.**

 **He followed from a distance to keep an eye on their surroundings. He could smell that Kagura was still around so he kept his guard up. No one was going to harm his Rin.**

* * *

 **They reached Inutaishos mansion with no issues which he was thankful for. Izayoi smiled at them both and greeted them in. "You're back!" Izayoi hugged Rin and knocked her off her balance.**

 **"Hello miss Izayoi." Rin nervously muttered. "I'm sor-" Rin was cut off with Izayois finger on her lips.**

 **"Think nothing of it dear! Were all just glad you made it home safe.**

 **Izayoi had her husband put away the bottles of alcohol and into his study. She smiled as she lead Rin through the dining room and out a pair of doors. The garden was more beautiful in the day than it was out night. She could also see everything more clearly since she wasnt tipsy. The variety of flowers and the fountain at the center of it all.**

 **Izayoi smiled. "It's nothing! Come! Letes have tea." She started to walk towards an umbrella'd table that had a teapot and assorted snacks.**

 **"I was so excited when Sesshomaru told me you wanted come over for tea. I got a little carried away!" Izayoi exclaimed as she poured them both a cup. Rin nodded and sat down across from Izayoi. "I just felt so bad about dinner, I wanted to make it up to you ma'am."**

 **Izayoi gasped. "Don't call me ma'am little Rin! Izayoi is just fine." Rin nodded and reached for a cookie.**

 **They sat and chatted. Rin told izayoi about her life since everything she heard was from other people. Izayoi listened intently until she saw Rin yawn.**

 **Izayoi looked over to the house and saw Sesshomaru watching over them intently. She tried to wave him off but he shook his head. How long had he been watching them?**

 **"Would you like to lay down? We have more than enough guest rooms...I believe Sesshomaru still has a room here too."**

 **Rin nodded her head. "Maybe just for a nap."**

 **Izayoi sat up and helped Rin out of her seat. She flinched when Sesshomaru appeared behind her. "I got it." His voice said smoothly. "She woke up early and didnt get much sleep... I'll be in my room until she wakes. He picked up Rin in one fluid motion and started to make his way toward the house and his old room.**

 **Izayoi stood there speechless before following him so she could go find out why her husband wasnt pestering them like he does their other son.**


	17. Chapter 17

_I might be busy in the weeks coming up so this one is fairly long. If youre still reading...Thank you!-_ _ **RinAmelia**_

* * *

 **Inutaisho was in his office when Izayoi told him Rin was coming over for tea. He was on the phone with his ex wife, Inukimi. He told her that their son found his true mate. She was less than excited it was a human. Inukimi yelled that that flaw probably came from his genes since his other son also fell for a human.**

 **Inutaisho was about to hang up when she said words he dreaded. "Im coming over to meet her." And in the end she hung up on him.**

 **Rubbing his temple, he sighed out in frustration when a knock came to the door.**

 **"Come in, dear." He said as calmly as he could. She opened the door and peaked in.**

 **"Sesshomarus watching Rin while she takes a nap in his old room." She walked toward him behind his desk and kissed his cheek.**

 **"Inukimi is coming to see who Sesshomarus potential mate is..." He blurted. Izayoi looked at him with wide eyes. It was always awkward when that snooty dog demon came around. She acted like Izayoi didnt even exist and when she would acknowledge her existence it was always to critique whatever she thought Izayoi did wrong.**

 **"Should we warn Sesshomaru? He nearly burnt the house down the last time she came to visit." Izayoi finally responded.**

 **Inutaisho shook his head. "I'll do it. I havent gotten to see the little wildflower. You got a whole afternoon with her!" Inutaisho pouted.**

 **Izayoi giggled. "I swear youre in love with her more than me!" He chuckled as he got up and walked out of his office study.**

 **"Shes already like a daughter to me. I have never seen Sesshomaru in love. It speaks to me. Also, teasing him is so fun when it comes to Rin." Izayoi laughed at him and followed him out.**

 **She followed him to Sesshomarus old room. Inutaisho didnt bother knocking because he knew Sesshomaru knew they were coming.**

 **Sesshomaru was laying next to a sleeping Rin on his old bed. His arms wrapped protectively around Rin while she slept.**

 **"What?" He said annoyed. Inutaisho walked closer. "She looks so cute when she sleeps." He said amazed. Sesshomaru growled.**

 **Inutaisho laughed. "Good. Now that your in a bad mood I can tell you the news."**

 **Sesshomaru lookeed at him with a raised eyebrow. "And that is?"**

 **"Your mothers coming over to see Rin...Right now."**

 **Sesshomarus eyes widened and he sat up to stare at his father. "Were leaving." He carefully nudged Rin until she slowly opened her eyes. "It's time to go Rin."**

 **Before Rin could get up Inutaisho frowned."It's too late. Shes here." Sesshomaru stopped.**

 **"He's right." In Lady Inukimi walked in. Rin stared at her. She had long silver hair like sesshomaru. Her gaze empty of expression. So that must be where Sesshomaru got it from. Her make-up done flawless to compliment her business suit outfit.**

 **She got closer shoving past her ex lover and his wife. She scoffed when she looked at Rin. She wasnt impressed.**

 **"She stinks." She finally said with a scrunched nose. "I dont know what you dog men see in girls like that. Black hair and brown eyes really get you, doesnt it." Inukimi ignored Sesshomarus growling and got closer. She extended a hand with her other one covering her nose. "Inukimi." She waited for Rin to shake her hand but Sesshomaru stopped her. "R-Rin." She stuttered. A little hurt that Sesshomarus mom didnt like how she smelled. Everyone else seemed to love it.**

 **"Inukimi, stop. Our little wildflower is fragile." Inutaisho warned. He took a step in front of Izayoi. Inukimi laughed.**

 **"Wildflower? Is that what you think she smells like? No, she smells like trash." Inukimi turned her back to her son and Rin and walked toward Inutaisho. She pointed a finger at him. "I don't approve." The look she sent him gave Inutaisho chills.**

 **She walked out of the room and smirked at Rin before she wasnt visible anymore. Rin reached for Sesshomarus hand. He gently squeezed it. "We really are going home now."**

* * *

 **Inukimi exited the mansion still annoyed at her sons choices. She was about to start her car when a knocking came to her window.**

 **She looked to her left and was greeted with a set of blood red eyes. "Kagura." She said indifferently before rolling down the window. "What do you want? I am extremely busy.."**

 **"I need your help to get rid of Rin..." Kagura looked Inukimi right in the eyes. "So I can take back Sesshomaru and finally be rid of Naraku..." Inukimi sighed, it would be beneficial for both of them. Kagura was actually a demon. "Get in."**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru and Rin left after declining dinner plans repeatedly. Unlucky for them, they missed the conversation with Sesshomarus mother and Sesshomarus ex.**

 **"We should have stayed for dinner... Your mother already left." Rin said meekly. Sesshomaru started to growl then stopped himself. "Sorry, don't like her very much at all Rin."**

 **She nodded but backed away from him a bit. She heard the growl.**

 **"Rin?" He reached a hand out to her. She flinched away and shook her head. She lost her way to her voice again. Instead Rin just looked down and started heading back to Sesshomarus house.**

 **Sesshomaru felt guilt hit him in his chest and he followed her at a distance. He could see her shoulders shake up and down while she sniffles.**

 **"I-Im sorry..." He said behind her back. She tensed up but kept walking anyway. What had he done? He wondered. He knew she was sensitive.**

* * *

 **Rin slowly made her way up his porch and knocked. Immediately Ah was barking at the door. It wasnt angry but more excited.**

 **Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and unlocked the door before Jaken could calm Ah down.**

 **"Youre late..." Sesshomaru said as he walked by the little man. He was still following Rin who hadnt said a word to him since his slip up. He could smell the fear on him and it made him hurt inside.**

* * *

 **Rin walked to her room and immediately locked it behind her. Sesshomaru jiggled the door knob anyway then walked to his room to see if she would calm down soon enough to see him.**

 **Rin sat on her bed feeling herself shake. All the little while she knew him he never growled at her for a simple question. Did he hate his mother that much?**

 **She felt tears crying. She thought back to Hakudoshi and how he would yell at her for not remembering to buy a certain item from the grocery store he made up her forgetting.**

 **She wiped her nose and decided she was going to leave with Ah. She was sure she still had money in her bank account to get a taxi home and figure out where shed go next.**

 **She got up and walked to the closet. She reached deep in the closest and pulled out her bag she packed with Kohaku before he let her out of his sight and she blacked out.**

 **It still had her clothes in it. She sighed and looked at the wardrobe Sesshomaru had boughten for her over the week. How could he be this nice and scare her so much?**

 **Sesshomaru sat on his bed tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. He pulled out his phone to call the last person he think would help him. He waited three rings.**

 **"Izayoi... It's Rin, I... I need help..."**

* * *

 **Rin unlocked her door with her bag over her shoulder. She figured she could buy Ah new stuff. She patted her lap and he was right next to her. She was walking down the stairs when she heard Sesshomarus voice boom behind her. She slowly turned to face him. Frightened she nodded at him then continued to the front door.**

 **She grabbed Ahs collar and leash then opened the door right as Izayoi was about to knock. Both of them stared at each other. Izayois eyes looked to Rin, then Ah, then Rin, then glared at Sesshomaru.**

 **"Wait until your father hears about this!" Izayoi yelled over Rins shoulder. Izayoi glared before grabbing Rins arm and dragging her towards Inutaishos mansion.**

 **Sesshomaru stood there dumbfounded. What had he done?! This time he growled for real. How could he let his mother make him so crazy?! In front of his precious... Wildflower...Ugh, the nickname was catching on. Cursing himself he followed after Rin, hid stepmom and Ah.**

* * *

 **"What happened little Rin?" Izayoi looked to Rin with concern but no words would come from Rins mouth. Instead she shook her head and wiped away tears. Izayoi eventually gave up because they were finally back at the mansion.**

 **"I'll have someone make up a guest room for you okay? Just remember that men are stupid and dont remember half the things they do!" Izayoi walked past Rin to talk to someone she never saw before. They dressed like they were workers though, so she assumed they were help or something.**

 **Rin could feel Sesshomarus gaze on her but she chose to ignore it. Instead she walked Ah into the living room and took a seat. Ah slept by her feet as usual. Giving her the occasional beg to lay next to her. She declined because it was not her house.**

 **Sesshomaru almost followed until he heard a warning sound of disapproval from his father. He looked to his father and looked to the ground. "I didn't mean it, father."**

 **"And what didn't you mean?" Inutaisho asked with an arched brow. "I growled at her for sking about mother." A hint of distate in his mouth. Izayoi put a hand over her mouth and the other on her husbands shoulder.**

 **"She must have been so scared dear!" Izayoi dramatically cried as she rested her head on his shoulder now too.**

 **"You what?" Inutaishos anger rising. "Sshe stopped talking again." He said through a clenched jaw. "I didn't mean it!" Sesshomaru yet again growled.**

 **His father snarled. "I told you to fix what Rin thought about you and you made it worse?! Shes better off in that hospital than with you!" Inutaisho turned away from both Izayoi and Sesshomaru.**

 **Stopped dead in his tracks Sesshomaru stared at his fathers back side. Better in the hospital? He almost screamed that that wasnt allowed but held in his shouts just in case Rin was listening.**

 **"Im going home." He turned to the door without waiting for a response and slowly walked away.**

* * *

 **"So whats your plan?" Inukimi sat at her mansion across town with kagura seated right across from her. Her gaze unreadable.**

 **"I was hoping you could help me come up with one? Anything to get her away from Sesshomaru long enough that he would call me to get ahold of Naraku. Then we'd set up special meetings to discuss whatever. Maybe she comes up dead, or actually marries my scum brother Hakudoshi, anythings better than her being with Sesshomaru."**

 **Inukimi scoffed. "What do you need my help with then?"**

 **"You can at least talk to the family. Sesshomaru shuts the door in my face because SHES around. Im sure you can come up with something to get her alone and...taken care of." Kagura covered half of her face with her fan.**

 **Inukimi stared at Kagura then nodded. "If it must be done, It must be done.**


	18. Chapter 18

_I had a death in the family and thought taking time off would help me but i think typing and concentrating on this and caffeine cold is helping more than taking a break from them would have -_ _ **RinAmelia**_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru walked right past his porch to his car. He clicked the key fob that unlocks it and got right in. After starting the car he sat in silence before banging his fist on the dashboard.**

 **A soft chuckle escaped his lips. He needed a drink. What would Rin think of that? He pulled into reverse and headed for the closest bar in town he could think of. They were going to love him, what with his high alcohol tolerance for being a demon.**

 **To his dismay he saw Kagura waiting for him at the bar. She stared at the door and her eyes brightened at the sight of him walking in. "Miss me?" She asked with humor in her voice. "I saw everything Sesshomaru. Sure saved me a trip to tearing you two apart." She laughed as she took a sip from her drink.**

 **"Kagura, youre drunk..." Sesshomaru was about to turn to leave when Kagura blurted out. "At least I can hold my liquor... You forget I know her better than you Sesshomaru. I've seen everything. Has she told you EEVVERRYYYTHING Hakudoshis done to her?"**

 **With his fists clenched he bit his tongue and walked out the door back to his car.**

 **Guess he wouldnt be drinking tonight after all**

* * *

 **Rin sighed to herself and pulled her knees to her chest. She didnt know where her voice was but Izayoi trying to comfort her didnt help any more.**

 **After 15 minutes Izayoi gave up but smiled at Rin. "Its okay... I'll be back in a little bit to check on you and bring you dinner?" Rin nodded and looked down at her feet.**

 **What was she still doing here? She looked down to Ah who was staring up at her curiously.**

 **"Were going home." She thought to him. Ah wagged his tail, not knowing which 'home' she meant.**

 **Rin grabbed her bag from beside the bed and climbed the headboard to the window in her room. She jiggled the window open as quietly as she could before jumping back down to help Ah out of the window with all of her strength. He struggled at first but heard him thud on the ground and yelp. Quickly, thinking they had been heard by the demon men, she climbed out of the window and landed on her knees right in front of Ah. She lifted her chin to the left indicating where they should start heading. Rin broke out into a sprint and Ah happily followed her.**

 **Rin started panting but kept running in the direction she thought the community gate was. Once it was in her sight she slowed and stopped her dog. She reached into her bag and pulled out Ahs collar and leash. She slipped it on him and started walking slowly. "Calm" She thought towards Ah. The dog kept looking forward and walking toward the lighted security guards post.**

 **Rin smiled and waved at the guard as she passed. The guard waved back then went back to watching his computer monitor.**

 **She sighs in relief and walks in the opposite direction she thinks they would assume she would run in. She would have to ditch her apartment and find an atm as soon as possible. The less she could be tracked the better.**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru was driving home when he decided he would go to his fathers mansion to ask how Rin was doing. He had left her alone with his family long enough.**

 **He got out and smelled Rins scent in the air. He looked around to see if she was outside but then shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him.**

 **He opened the door expecting to be greeted by his father but instead he saw Izayoi standing in the living room crying in his fathers arms and his brother Inuyasha watching her from the couch with his ears down.**

 **"How could this happen?!" She wailed. Sesshomarus heart dropped. What happened? He rushed to their side.**

 **His breathing hard. Izayoi looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She wanted to slap him and blame him for Rin running away but instead she went from Inutaishos arms to hold onto his waist, not expecting Sesshomaru to hug back.**

 **Involuntarily he reached his hands up and gently hugged her back. " What happened father?" He looked over Izayoi to his father who was looking at his wife somberly.**

 **"Rin ran away and my love, she blames herself." Inutaisho ran his fingers through her long black hair. Her crying got harder. "I'm sorry. I only looked away for a minute!"**

 **Sesshomarus arms dropped. He scared her that much that she wanted to leave? Where would she go?**

 **"I need to find her." Sesshomaru said the them as he pulled away from His fathers wife.**

 **"Maybe she doesnt want to be found Sesshomaru." Inuyasha interrupted. "Maybe I didnt want a brother, but I got one anyway." Sesshomaru answered back.**

 **"She needs to tell me herself she wants to leave. Then I'll drop it." He slammed the door behind him once he stepped out. So he wasnt crazy. He did smell Rin in the air.**

 **Hakudoshi...**

 **He took off after her scent.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Quick update. Still writing out the next chapter but figured here was as good a place as ever to stop. Expect the next in a couple or days or even tomorrow night!- **RinAmelia**_

* * *

 **Rin shivered as she walked down the road. It was getting darker and darker the further she walked down the street.. The street lamps started getting scarce. Ah whined and licked her hand.**

 **"It's okay" Rin thought to her dog. She petted him softly but kept walking toward the darkness. If they couldnt find her she didnt care where there they ended up. She walked past the trailer parks into the deep deep woods.**

 **She knew she could handle sleeping in the bushes if she had to, As long as Ah was by her side. Rin didnt know where she was walking. She just knew she was getting away from the Taishos. From the demon who bared his fangs at her.**

 **"Lets find somewhere to rest..." Rin thought to Ah. He looked up to her, then behind Rin. Immediately he started to growl.**

 **"Well, hello there pretty girl..." A chuckle escaped from the voice behind her. Rin turned around and saw Sesshomarus mother.**

 **She was too shocked to even gasp. She stared at Inukimi. How did she find her? "Cat got your tongue?" A grin came to her face. "After tonight, my darling son wont have a choice but to mate another, more suitable, woman."**

 **Rin shook her head and started to run in the opposite direction. her panicked gasps were all that she could hear. She was trying to out run a dog demon! That was a joke.**

 **Why couldnt she escape that family? She left! That should mean they should leave her alone. Shit! She tripped over her own feet. Both hands clenched the dirt she fell onto. Was she really about to die from this woman? She always imagined it would be from Hakudoshi.**

* * *

 **In almost an instant, Inukimi was in front of Rin. "Did you really think that would work? 'Wildflower'?" The sarcasm in her voice didnt escape Rin. She stood there and closed her eyes waiting for whatever pain Sesshomarus mother had planned for her.**

 **"Why don't you speak?" Inukimi asked slightly annoyed. "Respond girl!" Her lips bent slightly down showing her disapproval. Inukimi grabbed Rins shirt and pulled her closer. "Answer me." She shook Rin then threw her to the ground. Rin finally opened her eyes and stared up at the white haired dog demoness.**

 **Rin covered her face. Where was Ah at? "Someone help me!" Rin thought before she got on her knees in a last attempt to run away.**

 **She was kicked onto her chest this time. The force in the kick with such force she felt like she broke a rib or two. Finally she could hear Ah growling, but Rin didnt want her baby to get hurt!**

 **"Run!" She barely managed to whisper to Ah. Rin knew she was going to die. She felt it in the look Inukimi gave her. That deadly, unforgiving and uncaring gaze Sesshomaru had given Kagura when she unexpectedly showed up on his doorstep.**

 **She reached a hand out to Ah who stood back with his ears down and stared at her with his big chocolate eyes. Why wasnt he running? He needed to run to safety! He couldnt watch her die. He didnt want Ah to know he lost his mommy much like she knew she lost hers... Mom...**

 **She stared at Inukimi who was slowly walking back towards her. "I'm not going to kill you Little Rin... Not yet anyway. Apparently your 'fiance' wants a word with you... a few I think. I'll let that kid kill you. I don't want your garbage smell stuck on anymore of me or my clothing..."**

* * *

 **A couple of days ago:**

 **After Sesshomaru had gotten Ah back from Rins father, Sesshomaru decided to take Ah to the vet to make sure he was up to date on his shots. His neighborhood was really strict and wouldnt allow such a big dog in their community. Sesshomaru never thought about having a pet. Then again he never thought about having a Rin either.**

 **After his check up the doctor told him Ah was good on all his shots for the next 3 years but then would need to come back again for check ups to make sure the shots didnt effect Ah too negatively.**

 **Sesshomaru was about to check out. The vet had all Ah needed in the waiting room. A couple of brands of dog food. Some squeaky toys... "Whats this?"**

 **Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. It read like an 'as seen on tv' commercial. But what caught his eye was the GPS tracking feature is had. A cell phone app connected and could track your pets whereabouts within a couple mile radius if he/she would ever accidentally get out of their yard.**

 **He shrugged and added it to his pile of dog stuff. Sesshomaru figured it would help keep Rins mind at ease if she ever got antsy and Ah wasnt in the room. Rin always seemed panicky to him when she would sit alone in the living room watching TV alone. He would have liked to join her if he werent so busy with work at the time.**

 **"Come, Ah." He tapped his knee and the two headed out to his car. He was really going to like how obedient this canine was to him and wondered if he was like this to Rin too.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sesshomaru followed Rins scent until he reached the security guard. "Girl, white dog." He said. Startled the security guard looked into his golden eyes, that appeared to be glowing in anger. Gulping the security guard just pointed in the last direction he saw the girl walking in. Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk in that direction. She was headed to the bad part of town...Women got beat and raped in those woods. He had only hoped Ah would protect Rin long enough until he could get a word with her.**

 **If Rin wanted to leave, he wouldnt stop her but he WOULD make sure he took her back to his house and set her up on the safest route to get away from the Onigumos and... him...**

 **For a brief second his eyes widened. He remembered Ahs collar and the GPS chip it had inside of it! He wanted to laugh. If Rin didnt want far he had a sure way of finding them now! Quickly he pulled out his cell phone and searched his phone for the 'find my fido' app.**

 **It took longer to load than he though but eventually Ah came up as a little green dot and he came up as a little yellow dot. Ah wasnt very far. In almost an instant he took off in the direction his phone told him. Thank god for last minute impulse buys!**

* * *

 **Just as he came up to where Ah was he could immediately smell his mother. His eyes flashed red for a brief moment but he remembered how scared Rin was to see him like that. He didnt want to give her anymore reasons to want to leave him more.**

 **But her blood. He could smell it. Rin gasping for air, almost like she was choking on herself.**

 **Before Inukimi could kick Rin again Sesshomaru watched her stop and look in his direction. "Im taking her to her fiance Sesshomaru." Her soft voice piercing his ears. "She doesnt belong in this family. Just like Izayoi never will."**

 **Sesshomaru stepped from behind the tree and walked toward her. His glare matching her own but Inukimi didnt move at all. She stood her ground as she raised her claws to her face as if challenging him.**

 **Sesshomaru didnt acknowledge her. Instead he picked up Rin, who was still having a hard time breathing. Ah finally broke the gap between him and Inukimi and started to follow Sesshomaru who had already turned his back on his mother and started walking back toward civilization.**

 **He didnt have time to argue or waste breath on his mother. She hurt Rin. Inukimi was dead to him now. Mother or not.**

* * *

 **As soon as they started to reach more lamp posts and more cars started to drive by, Sesshomaru took out his cell phone. He dialed his father.**

 **"Rins having a hard time breathing-**

 **No shes not drunk-**

 **It was mother-**

 **I think she hurt Rin from the inside..."**

 **The line hung up and Sesshomaru assumed it was his father getting the medical room in their house ready to figure out what was wrong with Rin. A sonogram and x-rays he predicted.**

* * *

 **Rins body trembled against him. He didnt know if she was cold or if she was in that much pain her body coudly take it. She wasnt speaking. Sesshomaru wasnt even sure if she knew she was in someones arms and not waiting to be curb stomped by his mother...**

 **Ah kept close by looking up at Sesshomaru with big sad eyes. "Good boy Ah..."**

 **He truly was glad he bought that dog collar gps chip now. Without it Rin was as good as lost.**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru made his way to his fathers house and was immediately greeted by familiar nurses from the hospital. There was a gurney waiting at the front porch. Inutaisho was already suited up in his old doctors uniform.**

 **"Place her gently, son." Sesshomarus father demanded. Sesshomaru could still hear the disapproval in his fathers voice. Like Inutaisho was blaming him for Rin being in this condition... He couldnt admit it might be true so he just placed Rin down and watched as they rolled her away, with Inutaisho on their heels.**

 **He knew he shouldnt follow them so he followed his stepmothers scent to the living room and sat in a chair across from the couch.**

 **"Inukimi got to her..." He informed her. "I stopped her before she could hurt Rin anymore. Ah did a good job staying by Rins side so I could find them."**

 **Izayoi looked up from her hands to look at her stepson. Ah came slowly into the room and whined before laying at Izayois feet. So even Ah resented Sesshomaru then? He ignored their hostility and decided to go to his room and wait for his father to summon him.**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru made his way down the long halls. He tried to keep himself preoccupied so he wouldnt go to the part of the house where he knew his father was operating on Rin. He counted the number of doors it took to get to his room. Even though he had it memorized since he was young. He recited the artists who painted the paintings his father so cherished. He passes Inuyashas room but it sounded like the mutt wasnt there. Probably helping his father no doubt.**

 **Finally he made it to his bedroom. He reaches for the knob but stops. The rooms going to smell like...her... She was last in there with him sleeping, in his bed, holding onto him while he protected her in her slumber. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and walked in.**

 **The bed sheets were still rustled and the pillow had on a little bit of Rins pink lipstick that rubbed off when she rested her head on it. It was calm and still, like a crime scene that hadnt been investigated yet. Maybe he shouldnt sit in here after all...**

 **Shaking his head he walks to his bedside and sits. Rins scent lingering in the sheets. The Little Wildflower... If she survives where would she go after? Would she still want to leave him? Could he handle that? His father would scold him and let him know he lost his only chance at true love with his only mate.**

 **Sesshomaru sat there with all these thoughts racing in his head. They almost drove him to the point of madness. He didnt even notice his father watching him from the doorway. His look very curious as to what was going on in his sons mind. No doubt about Rin.**

 **"Shes fine." His voice raised to get Sesshomarus attention. His head snapped to the side, shocked he didnt sense his father sooner. He held his breath for a moment. Shes fine?**

 **"Is she awake?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood up to walk to his father. Inutaisho nodded and cleared the doorway.**

 **"She's asking for you son. But be careful. She might not say what you want to hear."**

* * *

 _Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I'm feeling happier about my situation. I'm smiling again with my family so maybe thats why ive been so motivated to write more chapters. -_ _ **RinAmelia**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Kagura paced around Inukimis living room, a scowl on her face. "You had her and you DIDNT kill her?"**

 **"That doesnt mean I wont hesitate to kill you Kagura. I was just having fun with Rin. I only played along to see if i could scare her off. If Sesshomaru wants his human play thing, let him. Shes only got a couple of decades to live. Why cant you live with waiting?" Inukimi didnt look in her direction. Instead she sipped on her tea and looked out her window.**

 **"Because Naraku wont give me that kind of time as long as he wants her, Hakudoshi wants her and Sesshomaru wants her!" Her rage was rising. That fact that Inukimi was sort of right. "But what if he mates her for real? How long will she have then?"**

 **Inukimi finally glanced in her direction. "Then we couldnt touch her even if we wanted to. I will not kill my son in the process of killing her if she were to become his youkai wife."**

 **Finally having enough and feeling defeated she stomped out of Inukimis home to head back to...Narakus mansion.**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru walked down the halls, following His father and Rins scent. Rin was a couple of doors past his fathers study/office. He could hear the nurses chatting in the next room. Inuyashas annoying voice and Kagomes over the top yelling. Could they at least try to be professional?**

 **He knocked on Rins door and waited for a response. Nothing. He knocked again before opening the door. Rin was staring at him as he walked in. He guessed she still wasnt talking to him.**

 **"Yes Rin?" He crossed his arms before sitting in a chair closest to the door. What did his father mean by she may not say what he'd want to hear? She won't say anything!... Oh. "Stupid father..." He muttered to himself.**

 **Rins eyes got more wide as she inched closer to him, pulling at the IVs in her arm. She winced in pain and tried to hold onto her sides but gasped out loud when it made the pain worse.**

 **Sesshomaru saw her frail body struggle hold Rin up. He sat up from his chair and let her lean against his arm for support. "It's okay. Rin..."**

 **She looked down at his hand. He could smell her tears forming. Sad tears like at the hospital when they first admitted her. The failed runaway bride. He wondered how she looked in her wedding dress and how many people knew it was a sham.**

 **"I-I'm Sorry Doctor Taisho." Rin managed through a hoarse voice. "I shouldn't have run...Ah?" Her voice was slowly normalizing.**

 **Sesshomarus expression softened by a hair. "With Izayoi keeping her company..."**

 **"So she speaks!" Inutaisho came in booming. Ruining Sesshomarus moment with Rin. A smile on Inutaishos face reassured Sesshomaru that everything would be okay.**

 **"Just a few bruised ribs. She'll have to stay on bed rest for a few weeks. So NO climbing out windows with Ah anymore. Got it?" Inutaisho laughed before grabbing Sesshomaru who was reluctant to leave Rins side.**

* * *

 **They walked out into the hall and Sesshomaru glared at his father. "She just started to talk to me again father!"**

 **"I know son, but I wanted to talk about her injuries...I think Kimi went...easy on Rin. Theres not other damage besides a few bruises. Why would she do that?" Inutaisho inquired. Sesshomaru stared at his father as the same questions started to Run through his brain as well. Why didn't his mother go in straight for the kill? That was unlike her.**

 **His eyes narrowed when the answer hit him. "The Onigumos..."**

* * *

 **Inukimi sipped her tea some more after Kagura left in an angry childs tantrum. Who knew some women could be so improper.**

 **Her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw it was her only son, Sesshomaru. "Youre welcome for not killing the girl." She answered. She was greeted with a snarl.**

 **"Why did you spare her?"**

 **"I refuse to be a pawn in your silly little love affairs, son. I dont hate your precious Wildflower Rin. It's your father. You know he presses my buttons. I needed to push back. I would have been happy, if you were the one to tell me and not your human loving father. I still swear he passed that trait onto you. But if youre happy Sesshomaru...Thats all a mother wants."**

 **"Hn."**

 **Sesshomaru hung up without another word. Relieved his mother was at least no longer a threat to Rin. He looked over to his father who heard every word Inukimi said. His face red with frustration. "It's not a character flaw Sesshomaru." He said through clenched teeth. Inutaisho chose then to storm out and find his wife to remind her that he loved her very dearly.**

 **Sesshomaru sighed then put his phone into his pocket and walked back into the room Rin was in. She was laying on her back now with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful at that moment. No doubt the drugs her father would have given her for the pain. Her chest slowly came up with her inhales and gently down with her exhales. She would have looked okay if he didnt know what had just happened to her.**

 **"I'm back." He stated before pulling the chair closer to her. A smile came to her lips. "I know." She whispered.**

 **"Im sorry."**

 **"I know."**

 **She opened her eyes to look at him. "We both messed up. Lets forget it happened okay? Sesshomaru nodded but didnt quite agree. They both messed up but she got hurt twice in the process. Physically and mentally.**

* * *

 _As soon as things get good, the stress rises up to the occasion! I will try to start the next chapter but I'm feeling drained. Emotional rollarcoaster i know!- **RinAmelia**_


	22. Chapter 22

**It had been a week since Rins run in with Inukimi. Her ribs still hurt but it was easier to sit up now. She couldn't giggle or cough without getting a jolt of pain. Sesshomaru was more than attentive. He barely left Rins side except to get Rin food or run her a bath.**

 **"I'm okay now Sesshomaru. Honest." Rin tried to sit up on her own with more strength but felt like the wind was knocked out of her. "Dammit..." She looked down at her chest and took slow breaths until it didnt feel constricted anymore.**

 **"Don't push yourself, Rin." Sesshomaru stood up and put a hand on her back. He gently rubbed her back until her breathing went back to normal. She nodded and laid back down. "You can go do your work, you know? I don't need to be baby sat 24/7" She complained.**

 **Sesshomaru shook his head. "I won't risk losing you again, Rin. You are very special to me and this family." He gently patted her head and sat back down in his chair by her side.**

 **"My father says you can be moved to my room by the end of this week and that your recovery should be better enough that you can do stuff on your own." Sesshomaru looked past Rin and out her bedroom window. "Can I tell you something?" He said, still not looking down at Rin. She nodded and stared up at him.**

 **"Theres a reason everyone thinks you smell nice, and my mother...doesnt." Sesshomaru saw Rins frown at the mention of Inukimi.**

 **"Your scent is strongest to me, But other demons can smell a hint of what you smell like to me. You smell like a nostalgic smell that makes my body relax and feel content...a million times better than a message after a hard days work from the one... who loves you the way they love you. Its more complicated than that but its the best I can word it without using words you cant understand."**

 **Rin didnt say anything and continued to listen to Sesshomaru. She was confused why he was explaining her scent that made him feel that way. She couldnt smell the scent herself so she kept her interest.**

 **"When a demon find that scent that was created just for him...That's it. Thats why youre here and were moving this relationship really fast... If anything happens to Rin, this Sesshomaru would die from a broken heart." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and placed it to his chest. If his father or brother would see this right now, he would never hear the end of it. As soon as he picked up her hand, he let it go.**

 **"I think Naraku smelled this scent on you...That day I saw them take you to the psych ward and I picked up your scent...Naraku knew. He thought I had that with Kagura, but something changed that day and I knew I just had to meet you." Sesshomaru got up, to get Rins meal ready. "Hes just not done trying to ruin my happiness for having Kagura fall in love with me before him. I tainted her for him. But he wont do that to you.**

* * *

 **Kagura fell to the floor hard. She let out a grunt of pain before she looked up to her attacker. Kagura held onto her arm that hit the ground the hardest.**

 **Naraku turned away from her. Not satisfied with her punishment but content enough. "How could you trust that dog demons mother?" He spat. "Of course she would betray you! It runs in that dogs family!" He began to pace around her. "Kagura you have failed me..."**

 **Glaring up to her "father in law" she wanted to retaliate but knew it was a lost cause. Her arm was throbbing and provoking him would probably end in another fracture or broken arm.**

 **"I loved you Kagura. More than that dog ever did. So why do you go back to him when I've done nothing but show you love? Now we both know Rin is his 'mate' and I want to take away his happiness just like you two destroyed mine. I'm positive you can smell her. Is she repulsive to you?" He looked at Kagura from the corner of his eye. The red piercing gaze matching how red hers looked but hers were a look of defeat.**

 **"She smells like a cheap air freshener. Too strong and artificially tropical scented." She groaned.**

 **"That's what you smell because you were born a female... To us males she smells like heaven. Like the last time you smell your grandmothers perfume. You hated it then but when you get a whiff of it...It's like nostalgia. A nostalgia you never knew existed before you smelled her for the first time... Sesshomaru did that the first time he laid eyes on her. I can't imagine how she smells to Sesshomaru himself. But I will destroy that Rin." Naraku punched the wall closest to him causing Kagura to jump and raise her hands to defend herself.**

 **"Leave...Figure something out." Naraku ordered once more before leaving the room they were in. Kagura bit her bottom lip and got up with her arm that didn't hurt. This was never going to end for her until Rin was dead. That she was for sure of and kept reminding herself.**

* * *

 **"One day, there will come a time I will need to mate you in our youkai ceremony. But I will not force it upon you until you trust me, and we know each other better. Okay, Rin?" Sesshomaru put a hand to her cheek. "Sorry we met under these circumstances, but I promise I will not let you live through that Hell."**

 **"I know Sesshomaru. If this past week hasnt been an indication, I probably wouldnt believe you." She put her hand on top of the one holding his cheek. "Since you told me something... I will tell you about everything Hakudoshi did and made me do..."**

* * *

 ** _I haven't forgotten this story! I just havent been sitting at my laptop a lot lately but I do spend every night before bed thinking of bits and pieces for the next chapters. I've been neglecting Caffeine Cold, so tonight I shall think of chapters to continue the plot for my werewolf alpha Rin.-_** _RinAmelia_


	23. Chapter 23

**Sesshomaru kept a straight face listening to Rins stories of terror. How rough he'd had been during their sexual enounters. How he'd bite her so hard shed have teeth marks in places he'd have her cover up until the marks went away. Never mating marks. He kept away from her neck at all costs. How she would go days without eating because she had to eat in a separate room from the family she was supposed to be married into. She told him about her wedding day and how he cut her cheek open by throwing a vase of flowers at her. The way he would force hold her hand under a candle to see how long it would take to make her scream in pain. The public disgrace he would put her through. Storming out of the room to call her a jealous cheating bitch...**

 **Then Rin told Sesshomaru about when he woo'ed her into falling in love with him. How he changed once she accepted his proposal and her Hell was ignored by Naraku and his children.**

* * *

 **"I see..." He put a hand on Rins head. "Thank you for telling me this. I know it must have been hard Rin." She looked at him sad. "Does that make you love me any less?" She asked, too nervous for the answer.**

* * *

 **Hakudoshi sat in the master room of his house. How could he get Rin back? He couldnt lose Rin to that dog demon. He regretted letting his father admit her under his 'care'. Naraku left Sesshomaru in charge. Which was the last thing he wanted. Rin was Hakudoshis bride.**

 **She didnt know she was an heir of a multibillion company though. She paid for her apartment with her waitressing job. Her father drank all the time so she never thought he did anything important. Rin was the only child who could inherit the money if anything happened to her father.**

 **Her father never touched the money or talked about it. He thought Rin wouuld be safe not knowing what came with this inheritance. Which was why he let Rin be married off to the Onigumos. He thought she could have a good life and if she needed, he'd have the money to help her.**

 **At first Naraku just wanted Rin married into the family so Hakudoshi wouldnt have to worry about a gold digging wife when Rin did find out about her inheritance.**

 **He wondered if Sesshomaru knew about Rin. How could the guy luck out so much to find his mate and one that would be almost as powerful as him money wise when her father passed.**

* * *

 **After Sesshomaru kissed Rin on her forehead and reassured her that he didnt think any less of her, he got on the phone and called his PI to get more information on Hakudoshi and why the family was so interested in his mate.**

 **It only took an hour before his PI Koga called him back. Sesshomaru was filling out paper work with Ah soundly asleep at his feet. He groaned but was secretly thankful Koga called him back so quickly.**

 **"Hakudoshi isnt the one you should be worried about Maru. How much do you know about this Rin Ishihara you've been housing? " Sesshomaru closed his laptop and held his phone closer.**

 **"Her mother died, she became an alcoholic and her father admitted her into my fathers hospital." Sesshomaru didnt bother going into more details assuming Koga knew something that he didnt.**

 **"I read your notes in my email, Sesshomaru. But it isnt all true... Rins father owns the Ichinose Corporation.. He went into hiding shortly after Rin was born and changed his name to protect her from the corporation life."**

 **Sesshomaru looked out his door to the sleeping human in his next room.**

 **"Shes half Inu Sesshomaru... Her mother was human but her father isnt...But I know your father knew her father." Koga continued. Her father had them enchanted when Rin was born to not be sought out until her true mate found her. Everyone smells wildflowers but its strongest for her true mate. The sorcerous made it that way, but she is no longer alive thanks to Naraku who sought her out for a spell to make Rin love Hakudoshi."**

 **Sesshomaru nodded, forgetting Koga couldnt see him. "I need to see my father, Thank you as always."**

 **Koga scoffed then hung up.**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru sent Ah to him and Rins room before leaving the house to make the short trek to his fathers estate. Izayoi yawned as she answered the door to Sesshomarus hurried rings.**

 **"Do you know what time it is?" His stepmother scolded. Sesshomaru pushed passed his mother. He would apologize later. Right now his father was the only person he needed to speak to. He could hear Izayoi gasp.**

 **"Father will explain later Izayoi."**

 **He was halfway to his fathers room with Izayoi following his lead. Her face a little flushed. Like most people in his household he didnt bother knocking.**

 **"I can't mate Rin."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Inutaisho sat up from his bed and looked at his son perplexed. "Why not?" His voice boomed in annoyance. "You couldnt tell me this tomorrow? You had to barge in here and tell me youre going to break The Wildflowers heart after you clearly expressed interest in mating her?"**

 **Sesshomaru growled at his father. "Of course I want Rin! But you need to talk to her father..." Sesshomaru paused. His father blushed. "Shouldnt my son be asking for his future wifes blessing?"**

 **Sesshomaru frowned at his father, "Rin Ishihara is actually Rin Ichinose..." Sesshomaru watched his fathers face turn red. "No one has seen him in YEARS Sesshomaru. You know he stays secluded in that tower of his- He was protecting Rin..."**

 **Sesshomaru nodded. "He enchanted them and stays to himself in the city drinking himself to death." He looked at Izayoi who was confused with their conversation. "Shes like Inuyasha-" Sesshomaru said in her direction.**

 **Inutaisho put his hand on his chin. "Give me his address. I want to speak to the old dog."**

* * *

 **Inutaisho got dressed as fast as he could. He sent his son home to watch over Rin after getting her fathers information. He hadnt seen Chief Ichinose in years. Assuming the man finally went into seclusion like most dog demons do in their old age.**

 **He didnt bother taking a car. Instead he took off into the sky in a bright ball of light. Inutaisho worried he wouldnt be welcome into Chief Ichinoses home.**

 **He knocked gently, already seeing a light flicker through the apartment window. It wasnt a fancy apartment but it was in a better part of town. After a minute Inutaisho knocked louder and heard a groan. The footsteps were louder than Inutaisho anticipated. He was clearly drunk.**

 **The door flung open and immediately Inutaisho could see Rin in his eyes. Eyes he hadnt seen in years on the old man. "Chief..." He could see the man tense up.**

 **"How?" The drunkard asked. "We need to talk about Rin. My son intends to mate her...So we need to talk about how both of our company are going to soon merge into one once theyre married, mated, and Rin finds out her father has been lying to her her whole life."**

 **"Bring Rin and your kid... I knew he looked familiar but I thought I was just drunk."**

 **Inutaisho shook his hand and walked out of the house. Hoping Rins father wouldnt try something funny like running off before Rin could find out the truth about her fathers past.**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru kept looking down at his phone, waiting for his father to respond to him about Rins father. Then he kept looking over at the sleeping Rin. How much would she change if the enchantment really did break? He thought of how long Rin would actually live and felt content that it would possibly be for a long time. Inuyasha sure and hell stuck around.**

 **His phone buzzed. Sesshomaru looked down. Plain and simple. "Tomorrow. Chiefs. Bring Rin." Shaking his head he put his phone onto his nightstand and rolled over to put a hand on Rins hip and pull her closer to him. She snuggled into him and got more comfy. He kissed the back of his head. Hoping tomorrows events wouldnt effect her too much.**

 **Sesshomaru thought of how Rin wouldve looked in a business suit and how different she would have grown up. Then he thought about his mother and shuddered. No, his Rin would never be as tightly wound as Inukimi. Wildflowers... To his father Izayoi smelled like cherry blossums. Inukimi thought she smelled cheap. Female demons... Rin would probably smell it too if Inuyasha could smell Rin even as a half demon. Half demon to a powerful business man like their father Inutaisho. Their kids would only be a quarter human. Sesshomaru was content with what their children would grow up to be in the demon world, once Rin accepted the news about to be sprung on her. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft noises of Rins sleeping.**

* * *

 **The next morning Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of a human breakfast. He smirked knowing Rin wouldnt crave that food once she turned. She would start to crave raw meats. Maybe jaken would enjoy her cooking more. Jaken was always much more vocal about hating the smell.**

 **Sesshomaru got out of bed and looked into his closet for a suit fitting enough for a business man. After adjusting his tie he walked out of his bedroom and down a set of stairs. Rin was humming one of her favorite songs. He never asked her where the song was from and just enjoyed that she was happy enough to sing around him. When Rin spotted him, her face lit up. Sesshomaru frowned because he knew his news would wipe the smile clear from her face.**

 **"Good morning Doctor!" She got on her tippy toes and kissed Sesshomarus cheek. She smelled like cooked meat and grease. Not a little wildflower. That would change after. They would definitely get a cook soon.**

 **"Good morning Rin." Sesshomaru bent down so they were face to face. "Were going to see your father today. It's important." Rin nodded. "I haven't seen him... Since the police came and took me away..." She looked over to Ah who was already begging for her food. She sighed and fed him some of her bacon. "Lets get this over with before he starts to drink for the day... Nothing he says will make sense anymore."**

 **Rin walked past Sesshomaru to go put on day clothes instead of the pajamas she had cooked in. Sesshomaru noticed she didnt touch a bite of her food. Silly hum- half human thought she could food him? He picked up her plate and put it in the fridge. Walking to the living room to sit on the couch, Sesshomaru looked at the time. Rin wouldnt be ready for another 15 minutes so he looked at his phone and texted his father when they would be leaving for Chiefs.**

* * *

 **25 minutes had passed and Sesshomaru was getting impatient. Rin would just have to go as she was, he decided. So he made his way up the stairs. He could smell her tears coming from her bedroom. He knocks, knowing Rin wouldnt want him to just come in.**

 **"Do I have to go?" She asked. Her voice hoarse from crying. "Yes. Like I said Rin, it's important. We can never wed if we dont talk to Chief himself."**

 **The door unlocked and Rin walked out in a baggy hoodie and shorts that were almost too short that it made her look pantsless. Dirty old converse she hadnt work in months because she was trying out a girly look for Sesshomaru.**

 **He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked like a completely different person to him now. She covered her smell in too much perfume it made Sesshomaru want to pinch his nose.**

 **"I don't want him to think you've been spoiling me..." Again she walked past him without another word and down the stairs to the front door. "My father and his driver will be getting us. They should be waiting right now, Rin."**

 **Sesshomaru opened the door for Rin and locked it beside himself. Inutaisho was already outside of the car waiting to open the door for Rin as well. "They do spoil me..." She thought to herself before getting in. Both men were dressed up in business attire almost looking identical. Except Inutaishos hair was in its classic ponytail and Sesshomaru hadnt touched his at all. Both men looked incredible and she was dressed like the old Rin she knew her father would be comfortable around.**

 **"Its not like my father is the president of the united states..." Rin grumbled. "What you usually wear would have been okay with him... He'll probably be too drunk to care what youre wearing anyway." She stared out the window not noticing the glances the men shot each other at her words. She grabbed Sesshomarus hand as she started to recognize the buildings they were passing by. Her fathers should be coming up soon.**

* * *

 **Inutaisho tipped his driver and told him to drive around until he called to be picked up. The driver nodded and waited for the three individuals to exit the car. The driver recognized the area they were in from the time Sesshomaru first ordered him to drive into the area. The driver waited for him but ended up calling Jaken to bring one of his cars because he would be off duty soon and needed to get home to his own family.**

 **The three walked and Rins breath quickened. What was so important that her father couldnt write to her or call? Her instinct to run away was starting to get strong. She hadnt felt like this since Sesshomaru growled at her for asking about Miss Inukimi. Which she now realized wasnt all that bad the way she hunted her down like an animal for 'fun'**

 **"Can we go?" She whispered to Sesshomaru, not remembering that Inutaisho could hear her whispers anyway. Sesshomaru shook his head and held onto her tighter.**

* * *

 **Inutaisho waited a minute for Rin to catch her breath before he started to knock on the door. Within moments there was an answer. Rins eyes widened. She didnt recognize the man in front of her.**

 **"Dad?" She asked with a shaky voice. The man nodded. "We need to talk babygirl..." Rin studied his features. He looked younger and carried himself much like Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. Not stumbling around like the old drunk man she used to know. His salt and pepper colored beard was now all plain black and he didnt come off as the sad man she used to know. What had changed since she last saw him.**

* * *

 **It was a long hour filled with Rin crying and cursing at all three men for keeping this secret. The two silver haired demons couldnt warn her before? She HAD to hear it from her father? Since Rins mom died her father had the ability to take off his glamour but chose to drink and keep Rin in the dark? How was that fair to her? She had barely scraped by when all this time her father could have helped her. Drinking cheap liquor and hoping one day it would kill her when in reality it couldnt because her demon half healed her so fast. She would have been destined to that fate if she never met Sesshomaru at the hospital.**

 **"Rin?" Her father reached out a clawed hand to her. She flinched away and stood up. "I need a drink." She walked to the kitchen before she could hear three separate tones of growls. Sesshomarus being the deepest.**

 **"None of you liars can stop me!" She huffed to the front door before being pinned to the wall by Sesshomaru. "My mate will not be drinking today." He warned. She tried to push him off of her. "Then go find her! Go find some other bitch to boss around!"**

 **He let her go and watched as she stormed out the front door. Some other bitch? Did she think him that much of a dog? Inutaisho and Rins father were soon behind Sesshomaru.**

 **"Let her calm down son. We need to discuss our companies now. She will be fine. She doesnt have any money on her...Right?"**

 **Chief shrugged. "She always found a way with Hakudoshi..."**

 **Their eyes widened and almost instantly the three were out the door following Rins scent.**

 **"Yes the wildflower scent." Inutaisho confirmed before Chief could ask. He breathed in for his daughters scent. His heightened senses overwhelming him. He forgot how good it felt to be a demon again.**

* * *

 **Kagura was not far when she could see Rin walking from the apartment complex she stalked them into. Why would they all need to talk to her father unless to get Rins fathers blessing for a marriage? This wouldnt do. Naraku would have her head. Naraku kept the truth about Rin being a half demon and future owner to the Ichinose company. She just thought that they all like the way she smelled or something.**

 **In an instant she was next to Rin. She could smell Sesshomaru on her. "You can have him back Kagura. Im done with all the dog men in my life." That comment confused her. Dog men? As in all three Taishos or were there more than that? "Buy me a drink to celebrate." And with that Kagura started to follow Rin. She knew she had no choice and maybe she could get Rin drunk enough to go back to Naraku once and for all.**

* * *

 ** _much longer update this time! I've been restless and trying to figure out how to put these thoughts into words. Inbetween nightmares and insomnia i had a lot of time to put into this story in particular-_** _RinAmelia_


	25. Chapter 25

**Kagura ordered Rin another shot of whiskey and eyed her while she gulped it down without a chaser. "You know why all of them treated me like shit didnt you?" She looked to kagura with sad eyes. "My life was a fucking lie. Naraku could have at least told me before I even got invol-" Rin was grabbed by her arm and pulled up. "Not another word." He said while Kagura looked to Sesshomaru confused. What was Rin about to confess to her.**

 **"If you drink its at our house Rin." Sesshomaru picked her up and ignored her beating her fists against his back. Kagura paid her bill and followed Sesshomaru. "What was she going to tell me Sesshomaru?! Why does Naraku want her but not me?! And why do you want her and not me?!"**

 **"You'll learn eventually Kagura... This wont be a seecret for long." Sesshomaru adjusted Rin in his arms. She was pouting and looking away from Sesshomaru. He walked away from Kagura to meet up with his dad and another demon Kagura didnt recognize. The way he looked at Rin confused her. Was he after Rin for her scent too? Were they marrying her off to this man?**

 **She shook her head and decided she was going to make Naraku give her answers.**

* * *

 **"I don't like this!" Rin shouted in Inutaishos limousine. "Of course you dont." Inutaisho said in a calming voice as he poured her a small amount of bourbon in her cup. "Don't tell Izayoi we let you do this..."**

 **Rin nodded but stared down at the glass. "So is that why I smell funny? Is Izayoi like...me?" The two silver haired men shook their head. Her father laughed which made her look up. "You mother was all human sweety... The love of my life. Our lives." Chief pat her back. "I didn't want you to find out like this sweetheart. I wanted to wait until the day of your ceremony so you wouldnt freak out if you underwent...changes. We dont have the bright amber eyes like them two other there." He jokingly pointed to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho with a laugh.**

 **"You will still have black hair, Hell you might even get your mothers eyes... But our ancestors always had a deep maroon color. Always so dark it could be black and always comes off as dark brown to humans who cant see the difference. " Rin listened intently then looked to Sesshomaru "Will I have ears like Inuyasha?" Rin remembered the first day she saw Inuyasha with those dog ears. No one batted an eye like it was normal. She was sheltered from demons and only learned what she knew from Kohaku.**

 **"I doubt it." Inutaisho answered. "Youre half but your father is a great demon like myself so its 50/50 youll look like Inuyasha or just the same as you are. It's a coin toss everytime." Sesshomaru nodded his head.**

 **"And you just found out Sesshomaru? I'm sorry I thought you were keeping it a secret the whole time you knew me..." She finished her glass and hoped someone would refill it.**

 **"Its a lot to take in...To be honest... Not knowing who you are your whole life then all of a sudden having it thrown at you." She laughed to herself. "It's a joke but not everything makes sense with Naraku..."**

 **All three men looked at Rin . Her father was about to say something but the limousine stopped. "Were here." Inutaisho waited for the door to be opened before he offered a hand out to help Rin. He chuckled when he heard Sesshomaru growl. That was his job! Not his fathers. Chief looked at the interaction confused but laughed when he saw how his daughter giggled and gently hit Sesshomaru on his arm.**

 **"Stop denying my gentlemanship to the little wildflower son! Where are the manners i taught you as a pup?" Inutaisho joked.**

 **"Mine." He said when he got out and stood by Rin.**

 **Chief shook his head. "I forgot how possesive we as men could be around our mates." He smiled fondly remembering his wife and Rins mother. The men stopped their joking and started to head toward Inutaishos porch where Izayoi was giggling at her boys.**

 **Rins father looked up when he heard a new voice giggle. Her dark hair almost black enough to envy his and Rins. Her soft brown eyes lighter than theirs as well and her skin pale even not painted in makeup. This must be Inutaishos mate. This family sure liked their women with dark hair and brown eyes. It made him proud Rin was chosen by the gods to be Sesshomarus intended.**

 **"Im sorry my sweet. I was just reminding my son how to treat a lady." He kissed Izayois cheek while watching Sesshomaru glare at them.**

 **"And this is my dad!" Rin interrupted. The alcohol making her lose her balance. Izayoi must not have noticed because she looked up at Chief and smiled. "You two have the same eyes!" She clapped. "It's so nice to meet you! We are going to be family one day after all."**

 **Rins father blushed and nodded. "Sorry it took so long... I wasnt expecting this to happen for a few more years." Sesshomarus eyes shot up to Chief. "Years? I intended this to be way sooner now that Naraku knows and is trying to steal my future mate to bride his abusive son."**

 **The room grew silent. They all waited for Chiefs response.**

 **"We have to tell the media you are betrothed. That I am back at the company and that my old business partners can ensure her safety until the ceremony." He looked to his daughter. "The money we never used has accumulated a lot of interest since she was born. So my baby gets whatever she wants for her wedding. Understand?"**

 **"And our son has more than enough to help with the wedding..." Inutaisho interrupted.**

 **Rin looked to all of them and started to laugh. "I don't want a big wedding boys! Put away the fangs." Sesshomaru patted her head. "You still get whatever you want my little Rin."**

* * *

 **After Chief had tea with Izayoi and they family teased Rin a bit more, he left and promised to release a statement in the coming days about his daughter and why they went into hiding. He was going to reach out to some old friends and beg their protection over Rin like they had protected his company.**

 **Inutaisho was going to do the same for the business and reach out to his spectrum of help.**

 **Sesshomaru followed after.**

 **All Rin could do was watch.**

* * *

 **It was a hectic week for the Taisho and Ichinose family. Rin felt like she never saw Sesshomaru and felt like a prisoner in her own house. At least a hundred demons responded to her fathers plea. She couldnt count for Inutaisho or Sesshomaru because they kept in touch less than her father did. All she knew was that there was a new group of men at her house every day keeping the house safe.**

 **Kagura wasnt seen from again and last she heard of Naraku was that he resigned and went into hiding. Much like her father did when she was born. Only she didnt have a good feeling in her gut about why he went into hiding.**

* * *

 **Rin sighed as she looked out the window. She couldnt even walk Ah until she was mated to Sesshomaru. The security gave her magazines daily to take down her ideas for her wedding and reception. Even some demon women came in to help her pick traditional colors and inform her on what she was supposed to do when the enchantment wore off. Some ladies even sighed wishing their sons and daughters would find their mate soon.**

 **"Maybe my boys mate hasnt been born yet." Some would trail off dreamily. Imagining Rin and Sesshomarus meeting was romantic. That part was kept out of the conference. The hospital and alcoholism. It wasnt their business the family agreed in unison. Rin tried to remember the traditions but eventually gave up and would ask Izayoi what she did and copy from her lead. Inutaisho seemed satisfied with how Izayoi did things so it couldnt have been too strict.**

 **She also didnt think people would try to televise her wedding. When Rin was warned about paparazzi wanting to sneak into her wedding she started to have second thoughts of it being any more than a simple courthouse wedding with the family as witnesses but her father and Inutaisho wouldnt hear of it. Chief coming back into charge and announcing he had a daughter who would soon be mated to another powerful family caused too much of an uproar for them to ignore. It was always arranged marriages that happened between two powerful families. Naturally mated families was too much of a miracle for any family to wish for. So Rin sucked it up and agreed to at least write down ideas for her and Sesshomaru. If only he was here to help give her ideas.**

* * *

 **Rin spend hours looking into his closet to see if his suits had a color scheme. Thats when she saw a kimono. She looked at it confused. She didnt think him to be one to dress in robes. It looked old but was kept in great shape. He even went so far as to keep it wrapped in plastic like it was dry cleaned regularly but even she knew he hadnt worn it in a long time.**

 **She admired the deep crimson and white floral patterns. Maybe those women demon were right about their childrens mates not being born yet. Rin felt like she barely lived her life and yet here she was looking at something that must have been hundreds of years old that he held onto dearly. She decided she would try her best to make the color scheme around this suit. Maybe She would design her wedding dress around it too. Unless her father had a suit like this she could use. To symbolize the joining of their houses.**


	26. Chapter 26

**It was a rare day that Rin was allowed out. Sesshomaru took a break from his work and wanted to take Rin out for a nice dinner, instead Izayoi insisted on dinner at their house. She claimed it was selfish to keep Rin all to himself when she was finally allowed a breath of fresh air. He reluctantly agreed when Rin insisted Izayoi could help with their wedding that was fast approaching. The public was getting antsy about what Chief Ichinoses daughter looked like. Only security and the maids have seen Rin in her human disguise. Cameras were forbidden by their bosses.**

 **Rin smiled happily at Sesshomaru as she skipped next to him and took a deep breath of the night sky. "It's so nice out tonight Sesshomaru!" He walked with his hands in his pocket but was silent. He was in deep thought about Naraku and his whereabouts. His work lately was spent looking for Naraku after his disappearance. "Sesshomaru?" Rin latched onto his arm and kicked him out out his thoughts. "I'm sorry Rin...work." He put his hand on hers and pulled it up to kiss her hand. She sighed and nodded at Sesshomaru. Her heart sinking that he was so consumed in work before their wedding. "Its okay Rin, I'm just preparing for a long honeymoon after okay?"**

* * *

 **The door opened and Sesshomarus brother Inuyasha greeted them. "So I hear karma finally bit you in the ass Sesshomaru! It's too perfect. I like ya more already kiddo." He grinned and ruffled Rins hair. Sesshomaru slapped Inuyashas hand off Rin and shoved past him. Rin mouthed "Sorry." And followed behind Sesshomaru. Inuyasha rubbed his hand and slammed the door behind them. "Keh.."**

 **Kagome was seated next to Izayoi at the table that was already set up. Rin closed her eyes, she could smell all sorts of delicious food. She would have to savor every bite because Sesshomaru told her she wouldnt be craving these foods anymore as much as she used to. Which she didnt get because Inuyasha seemed to love the food his mother made like any other human.**

 **Her tummy growled and the demon men laughed. "Enjoy little Rin! From what your father has told us, your human mother craved raw meat when she was pregnant with you!" Inutaisho said as he stood and motioned his hand over the cooked food. "My sweet made almost everything so please have as much as you can!"**

 **Rin blushed as Sesshomaru pulled her chair out for her. "You talk to my dad?" She pouted at Sesshomaru. "I can barely talk to this one once a day!" She crossed her arms before a servant unfolded a napkin to put onto her lap. Her face softened as she thanked the man.**

 **Sesshomaru tensed as he felt daggers shot at him in the form of his parents eyes. "Honeymoon.." He managed out before looking away. Izaayoi was the first to break the glaring contest. "Where to?!" She squealed in delight.**

 **Sesshomaru shrugged then looked to Rin. "Wherever she wants to go." All eyes were on Rin now. She shrugged. "Uhhh... I like the house alright..." Confused and disappointed Inutaisho offered to book them a surprise.**

 **"But what if you want costs too much?! Save something for Kagome and Inuyashas honeymoon!" Rin covered her mouth feeling like she crossed a line. Everyone but Sesshomaru laughed. She didnt know that they were saving for their marriage or honeymoon long before Sesshomaru and Rin got married.**

 **"I think we'll be fine..." Sesshomaru grabbed Rins hand. "Lets go home..."**

 **She stood up silent and embarrassed to follow Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry!" Rin yelled before Sesshomaru shut the door on themselves.**

 **"Did I say anything wrong?" Rin asked innocently. Sesshomaru shook his head. "If we gave them any more ideas we would be on all of the islands of Hawaii for months."**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru was indeed grateful Rin didnt want an extravagant honeymoon and wedding.**

 **"I just wanted a few stressless weeks with you Rin. Where we are happy and together alone." He nuzzled the other side of her neck where he couldnt mark. She giggled and held onto him. "Okay,well what about one island? I don't care which... just not all!"**

 **Sesshomaru nodded and made a mental note to mention to his father. As they got closer to their house, Sesshomaru put Rin down so Jaken wouldnt yell about their closeness before the wedding. He was a nosey beast before the news. Rin giggled that Sesshomaru would be so cautious.**

 **"I will be back in a week Rin." Almost instantly Rins security guards were behind Sesshomaru. She frowned. "Okay..." They stood in front of Sesshomaru. "I will go over our wedding plans with you in 3 days, okay?" He shoved passed the guards to place a kiss on her lips, one they rarely shared . She nodded and before she could blink, he was gone.**


End file.
